Something's Missing
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: Victor and Yuri have finally finished settling in together once they move to Russia. Yuri claims that they have everything they need... but Victor can't help but feel like there is something missing. What they are missing may not be as obvious to Yuri, as it is for Victor. It will take a lot of persuasion from Victor to convince his stubborn fiancé.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fic for Yuri on Ice! I'm so excited! I have not read any fanfics for Yuri on Ice yet and actually got this idea from a roleplay. I'm sorry if this is similar to anything but I promise the writing is completely original! Please enjoy and leave lot of feedback! I'm curious to know what all of you readers think :)

* * *

"Yuri... do you think something is missing?" Victor whispered softly to him. They were both lying in bed, early in the morning. Victor was wide awake while Yuri was still barely conscious.

"Mm?" Yuri mumbled groggily back, not sure what Victor meant. "Missing? No..." he said softly.

Victor sighed and sat up on the bed as he looked around the apartment. They were both living together in Victor's old apartment in Russia, ever since the end of the Grand Prix final. Yuri had already finished settling in about a month ago, but Victor still felt something was missing in their little apartment.

"We already added more furniture to fit both of us..." Victor said, thinking out loud. He held Maccachin who was at the end of the bed and looked at him. "All my neighbors know Yuri by now..." he continued softly while Maccachin barked a little in response."But... something doesn't seem right! Yuri~ what is missing?" He asked and shook him a little.

"Ask me in the morning." Yuri mumbled as he tried to continue sleeping.

"But it is morning! Yuri~ please help!" Victor said and looked over Yuri.

Yuri sighed and soon sat up on the bed, reaching for his glasses. He blinked a little and looked around the apartment. "Everything seems to be here." He told Victor. "You have nothing to worry about." He said and sighed, soon pulling Victor back down to sleep. "Now get some more rest." He told victor softly and rested on his chest. "The neighbor is bringing her son over later for us to babysit tonight." He told him. "We might as well get the rest now."

Victor blinked a little as he heard Yuri. "Eh? Babysitting? Since when?" He asked and looked at Yuri.

"Since she came over the other day, desperately asking if we could do it." Yuri said softly and closed his eyes. "I told her neither of us were practicing right now and we have the time to do it." He explained.

"A baby... we've never taken care of a baby before." Victor reminded Yuri.

"We both raised puppy poodles didn't we?" Yuri mumbled softly. "How much different could it be?" He said and soon fell back asleep against Victor.

Victor pouted a little and sighed as he thought about it. "It's very different." He whispered softly.

Later on in the day, Yuri and Victor's neighbor soon came over with her baby son.

"Thank you so much for watching him." She said softly as she placed her son down, who was in a carrier. He was sleeping soundly with a little stuffed bear in his arms. "He's asleep now, but will probably wake up later when he's hungry." She explained to them. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, but if you need anything, I wrote my number on the list of instructions." She said and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and kissed her sons forehead gently. She then waved goodbye and left.

Victor went over to the baby and looked at him. "I hope you understand that this is nothing like a dog." He told Yuri.

Yuri laughed a little and went over to Victor. "It's only one night. We'll live." He said and smiled as he looked at the baby. Yuri then went through the bag that was left and read the instructions. "She seems to have written everything out." He told Victor. "It will be easy!" He said and smiled. Yuri then went to Victor and brought him over to the couch. "The baby is sleeping right now anyways, so there is nothing we need to do until he wakes up." He told Victor and sat down with him. "Let's just watch some TV and relax while we are off from practicing." He told him.

Victor nodded and smiled as he looked at Yuri. Yuri seemed to have everything under control, which made him proud. He smiled brightly and hugged Yuri in his arms as they sat on the couch. "You're so good!" He said a loud and looked at Yuri happily. Yuri smiled as he looked at Victor and nodded. He leaned in and kissed Victor's cheek gently.

They both sat and watched TV for a while together. The baby soon woke up and started crying; he was hungry. Victor looked at Yuri for help. "She said that he would be hungry, so I guess we need to feed him." Yuri said and stood up. He saw the baby crying and gently took him out of the carrier. "It's okay," he said softly. "We'll feed you now." He told him gently and looked at Victor. "Can you get the baby food, it's in the bag." He said and pointed to it. Victor was watching in amazement as Yuri handled the baby. He soon shook his head and went to get the babies food. "Here," he said as he gave it to Yuri and kept watching.

Yuri smiled and soon took the spoon, taking some of the baby's food. "Here you go!" He said happily and went to feed the baby. He soon calmed down and slowly opened his mouth for Yuri to feed him. Yuri smiled and slowly fed the baby his food, which he ate happily.

"Wow!" Victor said in amazement as he watched Yuri. "You're so good at this!" He told him.

Yuri laughed a little sheepishly and smiled. "I don't know... it seems so easy." He said as he kept feeding the baby. "It's kind of nice." He said softly.

Once they were done feeding the baby, Yuri stayed with the baby and played with him a little.

After a while, it became night time and Yuri needed to put the baby to sleep. He set up the baby's small crib in his and victor's room. Victor continued watched as he was still amazed by Yuri.

Soon, the baby started crying again, not wanting to go to sleep. Yuri sighed and held the baby in his arms gently, cradling him. "Shh shh~" he said softly and comforted the baby. "It's okay, it's sleepy time." He said softly, trying to calm the baby. "We'll have more fun together tomorrow." He told him gently and smiled as he saw the baby was calming down. Victor smiled softly as he saw Yuri was doing so well.

Once the baby finally calmed down fully, and even looked sleepy, Yuri laid him down in his crib for him to sleep. "Are you ready for bed?" He asked Victor and Victor nodded. They both went to lie down in bed together and Victor held Yuri gently.

"Yuri... I think I figured out what we are missing." He told him softly.

"Really? What is it?" Yuri asked softly.

"We need a baby of our own!" Victor responded happily.

"Eh?" Yuri said as he eyes widened in surprised. "EHH?!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter two is in the making and should be out soon!  
Im also sorry about the weird spacing of the text... I copy and paste this from the notes on my iPhone so sometimes formatting is weird


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who left a lovely comment! I'm usually NOT this quick at getting out a new chapter, but everyone on AO3 and just motivated me so much! I'm so happy at the feedback and favorites/ kudos. This is for you! Enjoy!

* * *

"A-A baby?" Yuri repeated, shocked as he heard Victor. Victor just nodded and smiled as he looked back at Yuri.

"I don't know about this... a baby is a huge responsibility!" Yuri exclaimed and soon looked down, playing with the sheets of the bed nervously.

"Didn't you say so yourself that we already could raise puppy poodles? And that a baby isn't much different?" Victor pointed out to him.

Yuri sighed as he heard Victor. "I meant that we could handle one night with a baby, not the rest of our lives!" He told him and soon put his head in his hands. "I don't know Victor... it doesn't seem like a child would fit us..."

Victor shook his head quickly and held Yuri's shoulders. "Yuri, don't think that." He said seriously. "You are a natural at taking care of a child, I see it now more than ever." He told him softly. "I think you will be a great dad." He said and smiled softly.

Yuri bit his lip and looked away from Victor. He really wasn't sure what to do. "I... I'll think about it..." he said softly. "Please give me time..." he told him.

Victor nodded, respecting what Yuri wanted. "Of course." He told him gently. "Take as much time as you need... I want us both on board with getting a kid. And I want us both to be confident in it." He said and smiled a little.

Yuri smiled back softly and nodded. "Thank you, Victor," he said and hugged Victor tightly.

Victor laughed a little as he heard Yuri. "You don't need to thank me," he said and hugged him back gently. "Just think about it."

Once it was the next day, Yuri woke up early as the baby was awake. Victor was still fast asleep, holding Maccachin in his arms. Yuri smiled as he saw the baby was playing with his little teddy bear in the crib. "Good morning," he said softly and the baby looked at him, giving a small smile back. Yuri then reached in and picked up the baby in his arms, carrying him slowly to the living room.

"Victor says that he wants us to get a baby... just like you." Yuri said softly as he sat with the baby on his lap while he was sitting on the couch. "I don't think he realizes that it's much different to adopt a kid than to have one." He said and sighed. The baby looked at Yuri, not understanding him. Although the baby didn't respond, Yuri felt better telling someone how he felt about getting a baby.

Victor soon woke up and stood up from the bed as he noticed Yuri and the baby weren't there with him. He walked slowly to go to the living room, but stopped in the doorway as he heard Yuri talking, listening to what he was saying.

"I'm... not really against having a baby." Yuri admitted softly to the baby. "It does sometimes get boring and empty feeling around here when I'm not practicing at the ice rink." He told him. "And... I know Victor and I are only engaged right now... but I am going to win gold, and then we will get married." He said, feeling determined about it. "And then... I'll really want a family of my own with Victor."

Victor smiled softly as he heard Yuri. He finally walked out of the doorway and went to hug Yuri from behind.

"V-Victor!" Yuri exclaimed, startled by Victor's sudden hug.

"Yuri..." Victor whispered softly and smiled. "I'm so glad you feel the same way I do." He told him and hugged him tighter.

"Y-you... heard me?" Yuri asked shyly and blushed a little, his cheeks turning more red at the thought of him being caught.

"I'm glad I did." Victor said and soon moved to sit next to Yuri and the baby. "I feel the same way you do and... I know we can take care and raise a beautiful baby together." He told him.

Yuri looked down a little, still having some doubts about it.

"Yuri, are you enjoying that you get to take care of this baby?" Victor asked gently and Yuri nodded back slowly. "Then why not adopt one and have a baby of our own to take care of?" He asked and smiled.

"It's going to be a lot of work..." Yuri mumbled a little as he looked back up at Victor.

"That's true... but I know we can do it together." Victor told him confidently. He then reached and held Yuri's hand gently in his own. "What do you say?" He asked softly, awaiting Yuri's answer.

Yuri bit his lip more, contemplating it to himself. "Victor..." he started softly and sighed, while Victor's eyes lit up. "I think it's a great idea." He told him softly and smiled.

"Oh Yuri!" Victor exclaimed and hugged Yuri tightly, but careful of the baby on Yuri's lap. "I'm so happy..." he whispered softly.

Soon it was the afternoon. The baby's mom came and happily picked her baby up from Victor and Yuri.

"Thank you so much... both of you." The mom said and smiled as she carried her son in her arms.

"It was no problem at all," Victor said and smiled. "Taking care of your son... actually helped us realize a few things." He told her and smiled more as he looked over at Yuri.

"Oh, I'm glad!" She said happily. "Then I guess that he's been a good boy for both of you." She said and giggled a little.

"Yes, he was very good." Yuri added and smiled as he waved to the baby.

"Aww, such a good baby." She said and thanked them both once more.

Once their neighbor left, Victor and Yuri went online to look up the options they had for adoption.

They sat close together on the couch and Yuri typed in where they can adopt a kid. "Oh, that place isn't too far from my family home in Japan." He told Victor and pointed it out. "They are legally able to have two males parents adopt kids." He said and Victor nodded with a smile.

"That's good. And since it's close to your home, we can stop there and tell everyone the good news." Victor said and laughed a little, happily. "But, Yuri... there is one more important thing we need to figure out, before we do anything else."

"Mm? What is it?" Yuri asked and tilted his head, confused.

Victor laughed more as he looked at Yuri. "Would you like a boy or a girl?"

* * *

So what do you think? Should they get a boy or a girl? I'm still undecided so please leave feedback on what you think! and pray for a new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER! YAY!  
I've listened to all your comments and made my decision on which baby Victor and Yuri are going to get, which you'll find out in this chapter!  
I also read the comments that a few of you wanted the baby as trans, and I really have no problem with that but I don't think I know the feeling and how I should describe the baby being trans and I wouldn't want to offend anyone. I'm sorry! but please enjoy the chapter! more to come!

* * *

Yuri tapped his chin as he thought about Victor's question. "A boy or a girl...?" He repeated softly as he thought about it. "I'm not sure... what do you think?" He asked Victor and tilted his head a little.

"I'm not very sure either." Victor told Yuri and shrugged. "I think there are good reasons to get one or the other." He told him.

"Well, what would be a good reason to adopt a boy?" Yuri asked, wanting to discuss this with Victor in detail.

Victor smiled and soon took some paper, writing down "boy" on one side and "girl" on the other. "Here, let's write down our ideas and see what has more good reasons." He told Yuri and Yuri nodded in agreement. "We are both males, so it will be easier to understand a boy and how he 'works'." Victor said and laughed a little as he wrote it down.

"But, a girl will be something new for us. Maybe that's what we need, as well." Yuri pointed out. "And I was always with girls, probably more than guys, when I was younger, and even now too." He added. "So it won't be so bad for us." Victor nodded and wrote both of Yuri's thoughts down.

"A girl will be cute too!" Victor pointed out and wrote it down. "We can get her pretty dresses and all of the things we wouldn't normally get." He said and laughed.

"That is true..." Yuri said and kept thinking. "But I don't know anything about what girls wear as fashion... at least I know how to dress a boy by instinct."

Victor stopped and laughed uncontrollably as he tried writing Yuri's thought down. "Yuri... I love you... but you really don't have any sense for fashion." He told him as he tried holding in his laughter. Yuri looked at Victor and just crossed his arms, getting annoyed.

"At least I'm quick at getting ready in the morning..." Yuri mumbled to Victor. "You take 30 minutes just to pick out an outfit to go food shopping."

Victor sighed and shook his head as he heard Yuri. "I need to look good when I'm out, you never know who is going to recognize me!" He exclaimed.

Yuri laughed a little and put his hands against his face. "Oh Victor..." he said softly and calmed himself. "It doesn't matter anyways, we are deciding on a baby to adopt, not our fashion differences" he reminded him and Victor nodded.

"I'm not counting your last point though," Victor told him and let out a small laugh as he erased it.

"Whatever..." Yuri mumbled as he kept thinking of other points. "Well... even if I can't dress a boy, at least you can." He pointed out. Victor nodded and wrote it down. "So then... which side is winning?" Yuri asked softly, curious.

"Right now... we have more reasons to get a girl than a boy." Victor said and smiled. "I really wouldn't mind a little daughter." He told Yuri softly.

Yuri shrugged as he heard Victor. "Then I guess it's decided." He told Victor and smiled.

"Oh Yuri!" Victor exclaimed and hugged Yuri tightly. "We're getting a baby girl!" He said happily. Yuri smiled back and hugged Victor back in his arms.

"I'm so happy Victor," Yuri said softly and rested on Victor's shoulder. "We'll be such great parents." Victor nodded in agreement and kept smiling more.

"I guess we should start planning a trip to Japan, since the adoption center is near your family's home." Victor told Yuri and slowly let go of him.

Yuri nodded and looked more up on the computer. "It says that before we can get a baby, we need to apply for one online." He explained to Victor. "If we get accepted, then we need to go to the adoption center and get an interview with a background check." He told him. "Once we are done with all of that, then we can get a baby."

Victor nodded as he listened to what Yuri was saying. "I guess we should start now." He told him. "We have still been keeping on top of skating practice, but serious training for our next competition doesn't start for a few more months." He explained to Yuri. "Now is the best time."

Yuri nodded in agreement again and soon went to the online application. "Then I guess now we should start." He told Victor and smiled. "And I'm sure my parents would be okay if we stayed at the hot springs while in Japan." He told him.

"That's good," Victor said happily. "I can't wait to have some Katsudon again." He told him and clapped his hands, excited.

Yuri crossed his arms and pouted a little. "Why care about my parents Katsudon when you have this one right here?" Yuri asked and gestured to himself, motioning to his body.

Victor lightened up with a bright smile and soon tackled Yuri in a hug, pinning him to the couch. "I want Yuri Katsudon right now!" He said out loud, as Yuri giggled and hugged Victor back tightly. Yuri leaned in and kissed Victor gently.

* * *

A baby girl! as someone said, she will be a princess for her daddies which I think is super adorable. Im sorry the chapter was short but the next one will be very long! yay! enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter!  
This chapter was actually supposed to be combined with chapter 5 but I decided to split them up because it got a little too long! Oh well... chapter 5 will be out in a couple of days. And chapter 6 is already in the making! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Victor and Yuri put in their application for adoption. They waited anxiously, but went on with their daily lives.

They both were at the ice rink, alone, practicing new combinations for the upcoming skating season. Victor was on the ice alone as Yuri watched from the side, videoing him. Once Victor finished, he went back over to Yuri to watch the video. As they were watching, an email came up as a notification on Yuri's phone.

"Oh, Yuri." Victor pointed it out. The email was in Japanese, so he couldn't tell what it said. Yuri turned off the video and read the email he received.

"What is it?" Victor asked as he leaned on the wall of the ice rink. He tilted his head, trying to understand a little of it.

Once Yuri and Victor moved in together, Victor was trying to learn some Japanese as Yuri was trying to learn Russian so they could understand each other better.

"It's from the adoption place..." Yuri said and kept reading through the whole email. Victor's eyes widened, concerned about what it could say. "If I'm reading this correctly... it says that they've accepted our application!" Yuri said happily to Victor.

"Really!" Victor said, surprised and overjoyed.

Yuri nodded in response and hugged Victor tightly. "They want us to go to Japan for an interview... and if they like us, we can get our baby." He said softly and kept hugging Victor. "Oh Victor... I'm so happy." He whispered. "We need to plan to get to Japan very soon, they want to see us in a week..."

Victor looked at Yuri and nodded. "Then we should leave now." He said and let go of Yuri, soon getting off the ice. "We need to get back to the apartment and start getting ready to go." He said and smiled. Yuri smiled back and nodded, soon leaving with Victor.

Once they got back to their apartment, Yuri was on the phone with his parents as Victor started planning a flight to Japan.

"Mom... Yes mom, Victor will be with me." Yuri said over the phone and sighed a little. "No no. I can't tell you why we are coming over yet. It's... it's a surprise." He told her and smiled. "Okay? We'll be over there soon, make sure the rooms are ready." He said and laughed a little. "Yes... goodbye." He said and soon hung up. He put the phone down and went over to Victor. "How are the flights?" He asked softly.

Victor looked at Yuri and sighed. "The only flight left, with this much of a short notice, is a very early morning one to Japan." He told Yuri. "We'll arrive in Japan around the evening."

Yuri nodded as he listened to Victor. "That's okay, as long as we get there." He told Victor and laughed a little. "My mom already agreed to let us stay at the hot springs." He told him.

Victor nodded as he heard Yuri and smiled, kissing his cheek. "This is so exciting!" He exclaimed. "In just a few weeks... we'll be coming home with our own child..." he said softly.

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Yuri reminded Victor. "We don't know if they'll even like us at the interview." He told him. "And who knows what baby we'll get... or even if they're a baby. We could get an older child for all we know..." Yuri said softly, starting to get a little worried.

"Yuri..." Victor said softly to quiet him. "It doesn't matter what child we get, because I know we'll love them very much. And they'll be very happy with us." He told him and smiled.

Yuri smiled softly and nodded as he listened to Victor. "You're right," he said and kissed Victor's cheek again gently. "I know we'll get a great child." He told him. "I guess we can't get much to prepare here..." he said as he looked around the apartment. "Since we don't know anything about the kid."

"That's okay, we'll just go buy a lot once we get home." Victor said and smiled brightly. "Like a little shopping spree." He told Yuri and Yuri giggled a little in response. "Well, we leave in a few days. We should start packing." Victor said and went to get their luggage. Yuri followed and they both started packing everything they need for their trip.

Soon, it was the day that Victor and Yuri were to leave for Japan. Victor woke up very early in the morning and smiled as he turned over to look at Yuri.

"Yuri..." Victor whispered softly and smiled as he shook him a little. "It's time to wake up... we don't want to miss our flight." He said and Yuri groaned a little in response.

"Why so early?" Yuri mumbled and put a pillow over his head to stop Victor.

"Because today we are leaving to get our child..." Victor said and laughed a little at how Yuri wasn't a morning person." Please wake up?" He said softly.

Yuri sighed and soon removed the pillow from his face, sitting up on the bed. "Okay... let's go." He said softly and rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. Victor nodded and sprung up from the bed, getting all their luggage together. Yuri moved slowly, reached for his glasses.

"Be good for the dog sitter," Victor said to Maccachin and smiled brightly as he pet. He soon noticed Yuri got up and went to him. "Here you go," Victor said happily and handed Yuri his plane ticket.

After a little while, Victor and Yuri made it to the airport and were already boarding onto the plane together.

Yuri was slowly becoming fully awake as he went to his seat by the window. Victor joined him happily and sat in the middle seat.

"Are you excited to see your parents?" Victor asked Yuri softly.

Yuri nodded in response and yawned a little. "It has only been a few months." He told Victor. "I've been away from them longer." He explained. "What about you Victor? I don't think I've ever even heard you mention your parents... you must not see them often."

Victor sighed as he heard Yuri. "I rather not talk about them..." he said softly. "We just... don't get along." He told him sadly.

Yuri nodded and looked down as he heard Victor. "I didn't know... I'm sorry for bringing it up." He told him softly.

Victor laughed and shook his head as he heard Yuri. "Don't worry about it," he told him. "Look," he said, changing the conversation, and pointed out the window. "We're taking off." He told him.

Yuri smiled and nodded, watching as the plane went up into the air.

The flight was long, but Yuri and Victor spent the time happily together. They slept a little and also talked about plans for their future if they do end up bringing a baby home. Neither of them told anyone about adopting a child, so the first step was how to tell everyone about it.

"Should we do something big? As a surprise?" Yuri asked Victor as he rested on him gently.

"Like how expecting parents do gender reveals?" Victor asked Yuri and Yuri nodded in response. "Maybe, but I don't think we can do a party since our friends and your family live so far away." Victor pointed out and laughed a little.

Yuri closed his eyes and thought about it. "Well, my parents will already find out since we are staying at the hot springs." Yuri pointed out. "I just need to hide it from everyone in Hasetsu." He told Victor and laughed as he thought about it.

"Why don't we do something with skating?" Victor suggested. "We can take a video and post it online so everyone knows." He said and smiled.

"Oh, I like that." Yuri said and smiled as well. "We can think of something fully once we get home." Victor nodded in response and soon went back to resting with Yuri.

After a few more hours, Victor and Yuri arrived in Japan. They both smiled as they walked hand in hand off the plane and took all their luggage.

"We arrived late... I hope that's okay we're getting to the hot springs at this time." Victor said as he started walking their with Yuri.

"Mm... I'm sure it's fine." Yuri said softly and looked around, smiling, since he missed Hasetsu a little.

They soon arrived at the hot springs and it was already closed for the day. Yuri smiled as he walked inside. His whole family was sitting at the table, waiting for them to arrive.

"Yuri!" His mom said happily and went to them. "Welcome home!"

Yuri smiled as he walked into the room with Victor. "Good to be home." He said softly.

"Oh, bring their bags to Yuri's room." Yuri's mom said to his dad. He got up and Victor helped him bring the bags there.

"I hope it's okay if Victor and you share your old room. I know it's small.. but we needed Victor's room back for storage." She told Yuri.

"It's okay..." Yuri said and smiled. "But if you don't mind... we have a busy day tomorrow, so we'll be going to bed now." He told her. She nodded happily and waved to her son.

"Have a good night." She said and smiled.

Yuri nodded and soon left to go to his room. He saw all the luggage was set down and Victor was already laying in the bed.

"You're all ready for bed I see," Yuri said and laughed as he went to lay next to Victor, snuggling into his chest.

"We have a big day tomorrow, we need the rest." Victor said in response. "Come on, let's sleep." He told him softly. Yuri yawned as he listened to Victor and nodded.

"Okay..." Yuri said softly and closed his eyes, already slowly drifting off to sleep. Victor smiled and hugged Yuri tightly, falling asleep as well.

* * *

They're getting their baby girl! How exciting! But Victor's parents? we never hear much about them! What do you think they're like? hmmmm


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter and like I said, it was only a couple of days :)  
This was originally combined with 4, but if I kept them together, as you will see, it would have gotten too long.  
so now finally, Victor and Yuri are going to get their child! or are they?

* * *

The next morning, Victor and Yuri woke up early for their interview. They both got dressed into nice outfits and Victor smiled as he looked at Yuri.

"Are you ready?" He asked Yuri softly. "This is a big step in our lives..." he told him.

Yuri looked at Victor and nodded with a smile, holding his hand gently. "I'm ready." He told him softly and leaned in to kiss Victor's cheek gently.

Victor nodded happily and soon left to go to the adoption center with Yuri.

Once they arrived, Victor and Yuri waited anxiously for their interview. Soon, a woman came to them and introduced herself. "I'm Nanako, I'll be interviewing you today." She said happily and soon took them to an interview room.

"This is just a simple interview to really get to know the parents that we could assign a child to." Nanako explained to them as she sat down at a table with them, holding a clip board to write down their answers. Both Victor and Yuri nodded as they listened to her, waiting for the questions.

"There are a few questions to ask, but here the most important... why do you want to adopt a child?" She asked them.

Yuri and Victor looked at each other, smiling as they knew the answer already. "Because we already plan to spend our lives together," Victor started and held Yuri's hand gently under the table. "We want to have a nice family together, but we are both men, so it's best to adopt a kid then." He told the woman.

"And it's also going to make us happy to bring a child into a nice home when they may not have one." Yuri added and Victor nodded in agreement.

Nanako listened to them and started writing down their answers. "Now, you said already that your only preference when adopting a child is that you want girl. Is there anything else?" She asked them.

Yuri shook his head as he heard Nanako. "We already agreed that any child will be good for us, and they will be fully loved no matter who they are." He told her. "But... preferably a younger child though, so we can enjoy raising them."

Nanako nodded as she kept listening and wrote down more. "We did back ground checks, and as you told us, both of you are professional figure skaters? Correct?" Nanako asked and Victor nodded this time. "Will have you enough time in your busy schedules to even be able to take care of a child?" She asked them.

"Well, yes of course." Yuri told Nanako and looked at Victor, than at her. "We do sometimes have practice together... but we perform different times on ice, so someone will always be watching the child." He told her. "And we have a lot of close friends that are like family, so if we ever needed someone to watch the child, we can always have someone." He said and bit his lip, hoping that was a good answer.

Nanako continued writing and took longer this time as she read over and edited her writing on the clipboard. Yuri held onto Victor's hand, starting to get more and more nervous about what could happen. Victor sighed a little as he tried to calm down himself and Yuri.

"It's okay..." Victor told Yuri softly to calm him. Yuri looked down and nodded, waiting anxiously for the answer.

Nanako soon stopped writing and looked at them. "Please give me a moment," she said and left them in the room alone.

They both nodded and soon Yuri looked at Victor with tears welling in his eyes. "Did I say something wrong? Why is there no more questions?" He asked and started crying more as he dug his face into Victor's chest.

"Yuri... you didn't do anything wrong." Victor told him softly and ran his hand through Yuri's hair to calm him. "Maybe it's done? And they're just waiting a little bit before making a decision?" He suggest and shrugged. "Don't be upset... I know everything we said was truthful, and that's all that matters." He told Yuri gently. Yuri slowly looked up and nodded. He tried calming himself and sat up in the chair, holding Victor's hand tighter than before.

After a while of waiting, Nanako came back into the room alone. She smiled as she sat with them again.

"I'm very happy to tell both of you, that all the people here in the adoption center really like both of you and think you will be perfect to get child!" Nanako told them happily and clapped a little.

Yuri and Victor both looked at each other with bright smiles and Victor jumped a little in his chair to hug Yuri. "Thank you... thank you..." they both mumbled out and kept hugging. Nanako laughed a little at their reaction and smiled more.

"We have a lovely girl that we think is good for both of you, her name is Kira" Nanako started off and read some papers. "She is from two Japanese parents and is just a month over being a year old." She explained to them. "We know you said you would accept any child... so there is one thing you need to know about her Kira, before you fully agree to adopting her." She told them and looked at the seriously. "Kira is fully deaf in both ears."

* * *

End of chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
So the child they can adopt is deaf... what do you think? Should they still have her?


	6. Chapter 6

So.. originally I was planning on posting this later, but I don't think i'll be able to post for while since I have midterms so im giving this to everyone now! I should post again by the weekend the earliest...  
anyways enjoy the chapter! Now you will find out if Victor and Yuri adopt little Kira ... or not

* * *

"She's... deaf?" Yuri repeated softly as he heard Nanako. Nanako looked at them and nodded in response. "I know you must want to think this over, so I'll give you some more time to yourselves." She said and soon stood up again. "We do urge you to adopt Kira though... she has been here for quite a while. More than some other kids..." She told them. "But if you really don't want her, I'm sure there are some things we can work out." She added and soon went to leave the room.

"Wait!" Victor said, stopping her. "Can we... see Kira?" He asked her softly. "Before we make a decision, we want to meet her." He added.

Nanako looked at them and nodded. "Sure," she said and smiled a little. "But like I said, she's deaf so she can only do a little bit of sign language to 'talk' to you." She explained. "She is a very smart girl though, and is able to read lips fairly well. She has been taught a little bit of sign language each day here." She told them. "Just... let me get her and you'll see." She said and left.

"Victor... are you sure about this?" Yuri asked softly. "I know we said that we would accept any child but... a deaf child? Is that okay?" He asked softly.

"I think it's a good idea to meet her first."

Victor told Yuri softly. "I mean, I'm sure we can figure everything out..." Yuri nodded and looked down, trying to think about it.

Soon, Nanako came back with another worker at the adoption center. In her arms was a little girl. The little girl had straight, jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked around the room a little and soon saw Victor and Yuri sitting at the table.

"Say, hello." The one worker said softly as she had the little girl look at her. The little girl read her lips and nodded slowly.

"Hello-I'm-Kira" the girl said to Victor and Yuri through sign language. She then looked back at the worker and the worker smiled as she praised Kira.

"What did she 'say' to us?" Victor asked the worker and Nanako.

"She said 'hello' and told you her name is Kira." The worker said happily and smiled.

"Oh, so this is Kira." Victor said and smiled more as he waved to Kira. "She's very cute." He said to them. "Right, Yuri?" He said and looked at Yuri who was still staring at Kira.

"Oh, yes. Very cute." Yuri added and smiled a little. Both the worker and Nanako nodded and laughed a little as they heard them.

"I'm Kira's sign language teacher, Aoi, by the way." The worker introduced herself as. "I heard that you wanted to see Kira before making any commitments, so here she is." Aoi said and went to sit Kira on the edge of table to be in front of Yuri and Victor. "If you're worried about communicating with her, she already can read lips pretty well." She explained. "And if you want, I can recommend some good books on sign language, then you can communicate in that way as well. She will also need to learn more as well, but she knows quite a lot already."

Victor and Yuri nodded as they looked at Kira. Kira looked back at them and soon slowly reached her hand out to Yuri.

"Me?" Yuri said, surprised. "Why me? What's she doing?" He asked Aoi.

Aoi smiled as she watched them. "Kira does that when she wants to be held." She explained. "And I guess because you are also Japanese, she likes you already."

Yuri nodded and soon reached to hold Kira in his arms gently. "Oh... you're so light." He mumbled softly and looked her. Kira giggled as she was held by Yuri and rested on his chest.

"Kira seems to like you," Victor pointed out to Yuri.

"Um... yeah." Yuri said softly and kept holding Kira gently. "H-Hi Kira," he said a little awkwardly and waved to her. Kira smiled and waved back to him.

"We'll give you both a few minutes alone with her," Aoi said and soon left with Nanako.

Victor waited until they left and soon looked at Yuri with a bright, heart shaped smile. "Yuri! She's adorable!" He said to him happily. "We have to adopt her! She's the one!"

"But... she's older than we wanted. You said you wanted a baby, but she's already a little older." Yuri told Victor.

"It's doesn't matter!" Victor responded. "We also said any child is good... and I think she's perfect for us."

Yuri sighed and soon looked at Kira more. He did find her very cute and thought she would be good. "But... can we be good parents for her? I wasn't expecting to take care of a deaf child..." he asked Victor, a little worried.

"Yuri... don't say that." Victor said to him softly. "You are a natural, and I think we can raise her perfectly together." He told Yuri, soon reaching to hold his hand. "Can we do this?" He asked softly. "Can we start a nice family together?"

Yuri then looked and Victor and sighed again softly. "Okay... let's adopt her." He said softly and smiled. "I think we'll be good parents to her."

Victor cheered and hugged Yuri gently as he watched out for Kira in his arms. "Can I try holding her now?" He asked and reached out his arms. Yuri nodded and gently gave Kira over to Victor. Kira looked at Victor curiously, not feeling familiar with him.

"Hi Kira," Victor said and waved a little. "I'm Victor, your new dad." He told her slowly so she could read his lips. "And your other daddy, my fiancé, Yuri." He said and smiled. Yuri watched Victor and laughed a little, smiling softly. He liked watching Victor acting as a father already.

Soon, Nanako and Aoi came back into the room. They smiled as they saw Yuri and Victor interacting with Kira.

"We want Kira." Victor and Yuri both said to them and smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Nanako said, overjoyed.

"I know you'll be great parents for her." Aoi added and smiled.

"Here, I'll get the paper work for you." Nanako said and soon left. Aoi went over to Kira and soon picked her up again. "Let's go pack up your things." She said to her happily and Kira nodded back.

Victor and Yuri waited, smiling as they looked at each other. "I'm so happy," Victor said softly and leaned in to kiss Yuri's cheek gently. Yuri blushed a little and nodded in agreement.

Soon, Nanako came back and brought Victor and Yuri the paper work. They both started looking through everything and signing different papers.

"So...can I ask how Kira ended up here?" Yuri asked Nanako softly.

Nanako sighed a little as she heard Yuri, feeling sad remembering it. "She's been here since she was newborn." she started off. "Her parents spent about a week trying to take care of her, then put her up for adoption." She told them. "They said that they couldn't deal with a deaf child, so they didn't want her anymore."

Victor gasped a little as he heard Nanako. "That's awful..." he said softly and Yuri nodded in agreement, sadly.

"I know... I felt bad for Kira when she got here. She was so young..." Nanako said softly. "and a lot of people come here to adopt a child, but they don't want a deaf girl either." She told them. "Most want boys, or if it's a girl, they want a 'perfect' one."

Yuri sighed as he heard Nanako. "That's so sad..." he said and shook his head.

"I know... but, it's better now. You are both going to make her happy, I know it." Nanako said and smiled brightly.

After a lot of paper work, Victor and Yuri were finally done with all the adoption agreements and they were now officially Kira's parents.

Yuri held Kira in his arms gently as they walked out of the adoption center, while Victor held a bag of different things they would need to take care of Kira for the rest of their time in Japan. They also bought a few books on sign language that Aoi recommended for them.

"I'm a little nervous..." Yuri said to Victor softly. "My parents will be the first to know about Kira... I wonder what they'll think."

Victor laughed a little as he heard Yuri. "I think they'll love her." He told him softly.

Yuri sighed and held Kira closer to him. "I'm still so in shock that we did this." Yuri said and laughed a little. "It seems so unreal." He told Victor softly.

"Well, believe it." Victor said to Yuri and smiled softly. "Here is our little girl, Kira." He said and stopped walking to look at her. "She's all ours and we get to raise her ourself." Yuri listened to Victor and nodded with a smile as he looked at Kira as well. Kira looked back at both of them and giggled a little. She smiled and placed it her hand gently on Victor's chest.

"She really is adorable..." Yuri said to Victor and smiled. "I'm glad we picked her." Victor nodded and soon kept walking with Yuri, going back to the hot springs.

"Ready?" Victor asked softly and held Yuri's waist as they stopped in front of the door.

Yuri looked at Victor and nodded softly. "I'm ready." He said softly and smiled, soon walking inside with Victor and Kira.

Yuri's family found out about Kira and were very happy about Yuri and Victor's decision. They supported them fully and even promised to keep Kira a secret from everyone until Victor and Yuri went back to Russia. They talked over their plans of making a video, and everyone liked it.

It soon became night time, and Yuri's mom brought out an old baby crib she had in storage, and gave it to Yuri for Kira to sleep in for the night.

Yuri gently placed Kira down to rest as Victor quickly skimmed through the sign language books.

"Here, now we can say good night properly." Victor said and showed Yuri the page for 'Goodnight' in sign language.

"Like this?" Yuri said and showed Victor.

"I guess so," Victor said back and laughed a little.

They went to Kira and smiled as they looked at her. She was laying down, giggling as she was still awake.

"Ready?" Yuri said and soon both of them signed 'Goodnight' to Kira.

Kira watched them and kept smiling, soon bringing her hands out from under the blanket and signing it back.

Victor smiled brightly as Kira did it back and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight," he said softly and soon walked to the bed with Yuri, letting Kira sleep. "She really is just too adorable," he said as he laid down, Yuri joining him.

Yuri nodded in agreement and smiled as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad we adopted Kira." He said softly and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Isn't that such a sweet ending?  
They adopted Kira... so cute...  
I hoped everyone thought the same! please leave feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! As I said, the earliest I could post again is the weekend, so I made sure to get it out nice and early for everyone!  
Thank you for all the nice comment and just a small little thing, based on feedback from my last chapter, I would like to point out that I do a lot research before writing my fanfics to ensure that what I'm writing is accurate. That being said, as I've seen, Kira's age and her ability to sign and read lips is not far off from the knowledge a one year old would normally have. If anyone does have questions about what I write in my fanfics, please feel free to comment them!  
thank you and enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

A few days went by as Victor and Yuri were still in Japan with Kira. It was difficult, but they were able to keep Kira a secret, even as all of Yuri's friends in Japan came to visit him.

During their time in Japan, Victor and Yuri took Kira to sign language classes that Aoi offered. They learned a lot of sign language to use with Kira as Kira learned a little more as well. As Kira became more comfortable, she really started behaving as Victor and Yuri's daughter.

It soon became their last day, and Victor and Yuri were taking Kira to see Aoi one last time before their flight home.

"Kira!" Aoi said happily as she saw her and signed her name. "Today is your last day here?" She asked them and Yuri nodded his head slowly.

"I think she really got accustomed to living here," Victor said and laughed a little.

"I feel bad making her leave so suddenly." Yuri said softly and sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy going somewhere new with both of you." Aoi told them and smiled. "Now remember everything I told you? Alright?" She told Victor and Yuri, laughing a little. They smiled and both nodded as they listened to her. "Now the most important thing to remember is that when you sign something to Kira, make sure you say it out loud as well." She reminded them. "That way she can learn the signs while also practicing reading lips." She explained and they both nodded again.

"I think we're all set then, and our flight home leaves soon." Victor said to her. "We'll make sure to keep in contact and tell you if anything happens." He told her and smiled.

Aoi nodded and smiled happily. "Oh, it's so bittersweet to see Kira leave..." she said softly. "I'm so glad she was adopted... but I'll miss her dearly..."

"Don't worry, my parents live not too far away, so we'll come visit." Yuri said and smiled a little, holding Kira in his arms. Aoi nodded again with a smile, watching them soon leave.

After saying saying their goodbyes, Victor, Yuri, and Kira left to go to the airport.

Yuri held Kira the whole time as Victor carried the luggage.

"We have a lot of things to buy for Kira once we get home." Yuri told Victor as he sat in his seat with Kira on the plane. "That should be the first thing we do once we arrive." He said to him. Victor nodded as he joined Yuri, sitting in his seat.

"Oh, I made sure that tomorrow we can get the ice rink to ourselves." Victor told Yuri and smiled. "That way we can film our little video with Kira."

Yuri smiled happily and nodded. "That's good, then we can stop keeping it a secret from everyone." He said softly and looked at Kira, who was looking out the window curiously while the plane start moving. Yuri then moved Kira to sit in her own seat between him and Victor. She pouted a little as she couldn't see out the window.

"Um... be patient." Yuri said, a little awkwardly, and sighed it to Kira. Kira understood and nodded, waiting until she could look out the window.

Once they were in the air, Yuri brought Kira out of her seat and let her look out the window again. Kira smiled happily as she watched the clouds go by and saw the ground below them.

Yuri kept Kira on his lap and continued talking with Victor most of the flight.

After a few hours, Yuri fell asleep, resting against the chair. Kira was still in his lap and fell asleep as well, resting on Yuri. Victor smiled as he saw both of them sleeping. He brought out his phone and took a picture of them together. He sighed as he had to resist the urge to post online the picture of his two cute sleeping beauties.

Victor then moved his seat to be next to Yuri. He smiled and rested on Yuri's shoulder, wanting to be with both of them.

Then, after a while more, they landed back in Russia. Victor carried Kira this time as Yuri took all the luggage. They arrived around the afternoon and went back to their apartment.

Yuri set down the luggage as Kira was still in Victor's arms. Maccachin then ran over to them as heard the door.

"Hey, Maccachin." Yuri said softly and crouched down to pet him. "I hope you were good while we were gone." He said to him. Maccachin barked happily in response and soon looked at Victor. He sniffed him a little, confused by Kira in his arms.

"Maccachin, this is Kira." Victor said softly and leaned down to show Kira to Maccachin. Kira looked at him curiously and kept holding Victor tightly.

"You can touch," Victor said and signed to Kira. Kira understood a little and slowly reached her hand to pet Maccachin on the head. She smiled as she felt how soft his fur was and laughed as she used both hands to pet him more.

"I think they'll get along well," Yuri said and smiled as he watched Kira pet Maccachin. "Let's go unpack now," he said and brought the luggage to the bedroom.

Victor nodded and carried Kira there as well, Maccachin following behind. He sat Kira on the bed gently as Maccachin went to lay next to her. He stayed laying down with Kira, letting her keep petting him. Victor watched to make sure Kira was okay and slowly helped Yuri unpack everything.

"Our first thing to do is to get a crib for Kira to sleep in." Victor told Yuri and Yuri nodded.

"I guess anything else can wait until tomorrow." Yuri said and sighed a little. "Then... one of us can stay here with Kira while the other gets the crib, just so no one sees her while we are out."

Victor nodded in agreement as he heard Yuri. "I'll go get a crib for her, you keep unpacking." He said and stood up. Yuri nodded and kept putting everything away while Victor left.

Once Yuri finished unpacking, he sat on the bed with Kira in his arms and Maccachin. Kira kept petting Maccachin happily, loving his soft fur against her hands.

Soon, Victor arrived home, carrying in a box for the crib and a small bag. Yuri stood up, leaving Kira to rest on the bed, and helped Victor.

"I got the best one," Victor said proudly and smiled. Yuri laughed as he heard Victor and carried it to the bedroom.

"You do know she is already over a year though, she won't be needing this much longer." Yuri told Victor.

"Well, for the time being..." Victor said and started opening the box to set it up. "She'll sleep like royalty." He told him and smiled.

Yuri laughed more and helped set up the crib. Kira and Maccachin watched from the bed.

Once they finished, Yuri smiled and got the crib ready for Kira to sleep in

"It's getting late, so Kira should probably go to sleep." Victor said to Yuri and picked Kira up. Yuri finished setting up her crib and nodded as he heard Victor. Victor changed Kira into her pajamas and then gently placed her down to rest.

"Oh and I picked up something special for Kira while I was at the store." Victor said and went to get a small bag he had carried in. He reached into the bag and took out a little stuffed teddy bear. It was chocolate brown color and very fluffy. "Since she liked petting Maccachin, I thought she would like this." Victor said and handed it to her in the crib. Yuri went over as well to watch them. Kira saw the teddy bear and held it gently. She smiled brightly as she felt how soft it was and soon hugged it against her.

"I think she likes it," Yuri pointed out and smiled.

"I'm glad. I was a little worried." Victor said and soon brought her blanket up to cover her and the teddy bear. He then looked at Yuri to say goodnight with him.

"Goodnight, Kira." They both said together and signed it. Kira watched them and giggled. She already was snuggled with the teddy bear and quickly fell asleep with it.

Victor walked away with Yuri and went to sit on the bed with him. "I told Yakov that we wanted the rink alone tomorrow." He told Yuri and laid down with him. "But the only time he could give us was early in the morning, since he has practice with Yurio during the day."

"That's okay," Yuri said to Victor and smiled as he rested on him. "We'll have Kira with us anyways, so we can go shopping with her afterwards." He explained and Victor nodded. "I hope she'll be okay in the ice rink though... it will be cold." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it, just dress her warmly." Victor told Yuri and held him gently in his arms.

"I'll give her my scarf too." Yuri said and thought about it. He sighed and soon closed his eyes. "But let's rest... I feel jet lagged." He said softly and soon fell asleep. Victor laughed a little and laid with Yuri, falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Victor and Yuri woke up early to get ready to go to the ice rink.

Victor collected their ice skates in their sports bag while Yuri got Kira dressed. He first put on a sweater and warm pants. Next, he got a jacket for her and a hat. Then, he took a small scarf of his and wrapped it around Kira gently.

"There, she's ready." Yuri said to Victor and smiled.

"Yuri..." Victor said as he looked at Kira and started laughing. "I don't think it will be that cold." He told him. "Take off the scarf, you won't be able to see her face."

"But... she'll get cold." Yuri said, hesitating to take it off.

"I promise, it will be okay. We'll take it with us if you're worried." Victor said and soon took of the scarf himself. "We don't want her looking like a big marshmallow," He said, laughing as he put the scarf into their sports bag. He then picked it up and looked at Yuri. "Come on, let's show the world our Kira." Victor said happily and Yuri smiled. Yuri carried Kira and soon left for the ice rink.

They all went to the ice rink and Victor and Yuri started putting on their skates. Kira sat next to them and played with the buttons on her jacket.

"Is someone here?" Yuri asked as he soon heard skates on the ice. "I thought you said Yakov gave us the rink alone."

"He did..." Victor said softly and soon stood up, carrying Kira in his arms. "Let's see who it is." Yuri nodded and followed Victor, going to the ice.

On the ice, Yurio was there, practicing early before his time with Yakov. He soon spotted Victor and Yuri, getting off the ice.

"What are you doing here?" Yurio called out, too far away to notice Kira.

"I could ask the same," Victor said back. "Yakov gave us the ice." He told him.

"Well sorry, I was just practicing. He never told me." Yurio said and soon stepped off the ice. His eyes widened in confusion as he saw Kira in Victor's arms. "Who is that?" He asked, confused and a little annoyed.

"This is Kira, our daughter." Victor said happily and smiled.

"Huh?" Yurio exclaimed as he heard him. "Daughter?"

* * *

As most of you have been waiting for Yurio is here! (I have to refer to him as Yurio from now on though because I usually spell Yuri with just one U... sorry!)  
I hope everyone liked the new chapter! another should be out in about a week! I want to start making regular once a week updates... but im so bad at that because I want to update so much!  
please leave feedback :)


	8. Chapter 8

Im so sorry for a long time since the last update! I've been busy...  
I think im going to make Fridays my regular updating day from now on, just because its easier  
thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Victor smiled brightly and nodded as he looked at Yurio. "Kira, introduce yourself to your Uncle Yurio." Victor said to Kira and smiled more.

"Uncle?" Yurio exclaimed and shook his head. "What is going on here? When did you get a kid?" He asked and looked at Kira.

"Shh... watch her." Yuri said and smiled as Kira soon started introducing herself in sign language, the same way she did when Victor and Yuri first met her.

"What is she doing with her hands now?" Yurio asked, still confused and annoyed. "You're just wasting my time while I could be practicing."

Victor praised Kira for her sign language and soon looked back at Yurio. "We adopted her while we were in Japan." He told him. "And I said uncle because there is too much of age difference to say you're her brother." He said and laughed a little.

Yurio sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm not your son." He told him sternly. "Now, what did she just do with her hands?" He asked again.

"Kira is deaf," Yuri pointed out to Yurio. "She can't hear or speak, so she communicates through sign language." He explained.

"Sign language? Oh... that's actually pretty interesting." Yurio said and looked at Kira, now more curious about her. "Well, why is she here with you?" He asked and looked back at Yuri and Victor.

"Well, no one knows about Kira yet, other than you and Yuri's parents." Victor told him. "So, we wanted to make a little video to introduce Kira to everyone."

"And since we are both skaters, what better way to do it than on the ice?" Yuri added and smiled.

Yurio nodded and shrugged as he heard them. "Then, I'll leave the ice to you." He said and soon walked past them. "I'll be back later with Yakov."

"Wait!" Victor said and went to stop Yurio. "Can you maybe... film it for us?" He asked and held out his phone. "And watch Kira while we practice what we're doing?" He asked him.

Yurio looked at Victor's phone and soon grabbed it. "Fine. But what would you have done if I wasn't here?" He asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Um... just wing it and see what happens?" Yuri said and laughed sheepishly.

Yurio sighed as he heard Yuri and shook his head. "I can't believe you two are parents now..." he said to them.

Yurio stayed sitting on a bench with Kira, watching her as Victor and Yuri were on the ice. They started practicing what they could do in the video and smiled as they saw Yurio and Kira.

Kira sat in Yurio's lap and giggled as she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Yurio asked as he looked at Kira but soon sighed, remembering she wouldn't understand. Kira then reached up her hand and touched the ends of Yurio's hair, which was now a little past his shoulders' length.

"My hair?" Yurio mumbled to himself and watched Kira. "I guess you can touch..." he said softly and let Kira continue as he waited for Victor and Yuri.

After a while of practice, Yuri and Victor were ready to record the video. To start off their video, Yurio kept Kira next to him, since she wasn't going to be in it yet. Yurio held up Victor's phone and soon started recording.

The music they played was the same one Victor and Yuri used for their pair skate routine. Yuri started off by himself and as the routine continued, Victor joined him. Kira watched the skating from the bench and giggled more as she saw her parents moving gracefully on the ice.

As the routine kept going, Yuri continued skating as Victor skated off to get Kira. He held her tightly and safely in his arms as he went onto the ice. He soon started skating slowly to Yuri as they stopped the normal routine. The music kept playing as Victor held Kira with Yuri in the middle of the rink. They smiled as they looked at her in their arms, while also showing her to the video. They then skated Kira closer to camera and both leaned in to kiss her cheeks.

Once the music ended, Victor and Yuri waved to the camera and smiled brightly. Kira watched as they waved and soon followed by waving her hand as well to Yurio, thinking it was for him.

After the video was finished, Victor and Yuri safely brought Kira off the ice and went to Yurio.

"I think that was perfect." Yuri said to Victor and smiled. Victor was holding Kira and nodded happily as he looked at Yuri.

"We'll upload it when we get back home," Victor told Yuri and he nodded. "Thank you Yurio." He said to him and smiled.

"Oh, it was no problem." Yurio said softly. "But if you want Kira to stay a secret, you better leave because my practice with Yakov starts in 15 minutes."

Victor nodded and looked at Yuri. "I guess this is our time to go." He said to him.

They both said goodbye to Yurio and even Kira waved goodbye with a bright smile.

After leaving the ice rink, Yuri and Victor went shopping for everything they needed for Kira. They bought her new clothes and a lot of supplies they would need at home. Victor carried Kira the whole time and smiled as he looked at her while walking around.

"Do you think Kira will grow up to be a figure skater, like us?" Victor asked as he walked with Kira and Yuri.

Yuri listened to Victor and shrugged. "Maybe... but it won't be likely." He told him. "How can she skate when she won't be able to hear the music?"

"I'm sure it's possible." Victor mumbled a little. "If she likes skating when she grows up, I want her to be the best." He said confident.

"And I'm sure she will." Yuri said and laughed a little. "Once she's old enough to be in preschool, we'll have her take skating lessons and ballet classes, just to see if she likes it." He told Victor and Victor nodded.

"And she'll win gold just like her Dad!" Victor said happily and looked at Yuri. "And soon like her daddy as well." He added and smiled.

They soon reached the apartment and Yuri and Victor started putting away all of Kira's new clothes. They also bought Kira a lot of toys, and gave her some to play with.

Once they finished, Victor took the video and was getting ready to post it online. He edited it to be perfect and smiled as he watched it over with Yuri. "After this is posted, no going on any social media until tomorrow." He told Yuri and laughed a little. "I want to see any comments on it tomorrow, all together." He told him.

Yuri laughed as well and nodded. "Fine." He said and took his phone, turning it off. He then put it on the coffee table in the living room. "I'll leave it right here." He told him.

Victor nodded and soon, posting the video online. He then quickly turned off his phone and placed it next to Yuri's.

"Now the whole world will know about our little Kira." Victor told Yuri.

"I'm glad," Yuri said softly and smiled. "I know everyone will love her."

Victor nodded in agreement and smiled as well.

* * *

What do you think people will say?  
I think my favorite part of the chapter is Uncle Yurio protecting little Kira  
well, more to come! leave feedback :)


	9. Chapter 9

NEW CHAPTER AND EARLY! I only did this because... there is a surprise ending.  
In the original planning for this chapter, and I'm telling you now because of the surprise at the end, originally Phichit was going to show up at Russia, literally flying their just to see Kira because she's his best friend's daughter. But I needed to change that as you'll see. I thought it was a little too pointless.  
ANYWAYS Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Once Victor and Yuri woke up the next morning, they checked their phones with Kira and saw tons of messages and calls from friends and fans. Yuri had Kira in his lap as she helped look threw everything.

"I don't think I've ever gotten these many messages..." Yuri said softly to Victor. Victor laughed back in response.

"I got over 50 calls, half from Yakov." Victor said and smiled.

"Everyone seems to be giving positive feedback though." Yuri said and smiled. "They all love our little Kira." He said happily and kissed Kira's cheek. Kira giggled in response and smile as she looked at Yuri.

"At least you're getting feedback about Kira. All my messages are from people asking if I'm crazy for adopting a child." Victor told Yuri, but laughed as he kept reading the messages on his phone.

"They shouldn't think it's crazy, I think you're a great father." Yuri said and smiled as he leaned over to kiss Victor softly.

Victor smiled and kissed him back gently. He then sighed a little and went back to his phone. "More and more messages keep coming in. I can't keep up." He said to Yuri.

Yuri laughed and soon put down his phone. "We already got the response we wanted, everyone loves Kira." He said and looked at her. "I guess everything worked out." He said softly and Victor nodded.

"Now we really can be a nice family." Victor said and hugged Kira gently. Kira giggled again and soon placed her arms onto Victor's shoulders to hug him back.

A couple of weeks had passed since everyone found out about Victor and Yuri adopting Kira. They went on with their daily lives after that; both of them keeping up with their skating and taking care of Kira. Yurio was a big help as well, staying at their practices to watch Kira for them. Without Victor and Yuri knowing, Yurio even started learning sign language himself so he could communicate with Kira.

It was evening and Yuri was cooking dinner for their family. Victor smiled as he watched Kira playing with Maccachin. Kira had learned that when she throws Maccachin's toy, he brings it back to her. She smiled and kept throwing the toy across the living room, wanting Maccachin to bring it back.

"Dinner's ready." Yuri soon called out and brought everything to the table. He cooked Japanese food for him and Victor, while giving Kira a little cup rice to eat with her normal food. Victor smiled as he heard Yuri and picked Kira to bring her to the table.

Once everyone was seated, they all started eating together. Kira ate the small rice pieces herself and got a little on her face. Victor was eating and laughed a little as he watched Kira.

"She will refuse us if we try to feed her, but when she eats herself, it's more on her face than in her mouth." Yuri said, a little annoyed. He took a napkin and started wiping the rice off her face. Kira frowned a little, not liking that Yuri was doing that.

"Just let her eat," Victor said and stopped Yuri. "You can clean her up after." He told him.

Yuri sighed and sat back down in his chair. "I just want her to eat well." He told Victor as he picked back up his own chopsticks to eat.

"She will, just let her do her own thing now." Victor said and smiled. "She seems to like to do a lot of things on her own now that she's settled here." He pointed out and Yuri nodded in agreement.

"It worries me a little though... are we not doing enough for her?" Yuri asked, worried, but Victor shook his head.

"It might just be the way she likes to do things. We'll only stop her if we really need to." Victor told Yuri.

Yuri sighed again and nodded. "If you say so," he mumbled softly and soon kept eating. Victor nodded and continued eating as well.

"Oh, by the way. I won't be home tomorrow or at practice." Victor told Yuri and looked at him. "I'm meeting with Yakov and Lilia the whole day." He explained.

"Meeting with them? Why?" Yuri asked as he looked at Victor.

"Just to discuss a few things about my skating... I usually meet with them the same day every year." Victor told Yuri. "Just not last year, since I was with you." Yuri nodded as he listened to Victor. "Yakov said that he's having everyone practice at the rink together tomorrow, so I think it's a good idea if you join them." He told Yuri.

"Okay, I guess I'll bring Kira along too." Yuri said to Victor and smiled a little. "Either Yurio or I will watch her when we're not on the ice."

Victor nodded and sighed a little. "I'm sorry for leaving you all day..." he said and looked down.

"Don't worry about it," Yuri said and smiled a little. "It's only one day. It's not a big deal." He told him. Victor then looked back up at Yuri and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding." Victor said and smiled brightly.

Both of them soon finished eating their dinner. Victor cleaned up the dishes as Yuri had to clean up Kira. She had food all on her cheeks and a little on her clothes. He sighed and took her to the bathroom, changing Kira into her pajamas for the night.

Once he finished, he joined Victor in the bedroom after Victor finished cleaning the kitchen.

"She had rice in her hair, I don't even know how it could get there." Yuri said as he carried Kira in his arms.

Victor heard Yuri and tried holding back his laughter. "She's so cute though." He said as he went up to Kira. Kira looked back at him and yawned a little. "Oh. I think she's tired." He said and Yuri nodded.

"Let's put you to bed." Yuri said and soon laid Kira gently in her crib. Victor stood next to him and they both signed 'goodnight' to Kira. Kira smiled and signed it back slowly. She then hugged her teddy bear tightly, waiting for Victor and Yuri to cover her with the blanket. Victor smiled and did as she wanted. Yuri then walked with Victor to the bed and they soon went to sleep with Kira.

The next day, Victor left the apartment early to meet with Yakov and Lilia. Yuri and Kira were still sleeping as he left.

Once Yuri woke up, he sighed as he saw Victor wasn't next to him. He slowly got up from the bed and went to wake Kira up, since he had to get to practice early with everyone else.

Kira woke up slowly and smiled as she looked at Yuri. Yuri then picked Kira up to put on her jacket. Kira looked around, confused as she didn't see Victor. Yuri noticed and shook his head. "He's not here..." he said softly, even though Kira couldn't hear him. Kira pouted a little, upset that she didn't know where Victor was.

Yuri soon put on Kira's jacket and smiled. "Let's go to the ice rink!" He said, trying to be positive.

Yuri soon arrived at the ice rink with Kira in his arms. He put on his skates and went to sit on the bench by the ice with Kira.

"Oh, Yuri and Kira are here." Mila pointed out and smiled as she got off the ice. She went to Kira and waved to her happily. Kira smiled and waved back. Yurio saw them and soon joined Mila in saying hello.

"Where is Victor?" Yurio asked as he didn't see him around.

"Oh, Victor has a meeting with Yakov and Lilia." Yuri explained and smiled.

"A meeting?" Yurio repeated, confused.

"Yeah that's right... it's already the 5th..." Mila said softly and looked down.

"I totally forgot about that..." Yurio said and looked down a little as well.

Yuri looked at both of them, confused as he saw they looked very somber. "What's wrong with a meeting about skating?" He asked, worried.

"A meeting about skating?" Mila asked, confused.

"I guess Victor didn't tell him then..." Yurio said and bit his lip, unsure if he should say more. "Today's the... 15th anniversary of something..." he said softly.

"Anniversary? Of what?" Yuri asked, worried and a little scared.

Mila looked at Yurio and then at Yuri. "Yuri... it's the anniversary of Victor running away from home."

* * *

damn... victor... I hope you guys like angst because its coming up  
leave feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE NEW CHAPTER SOONER! I hope I didn't torture all of you guys with that ending to chapter 9...  
here's more! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Victor... ran away from home?" Yuri repeated softly, still in shock after hearing Mila.

Yurio sighed and hit Mila on the arm. "You shouldn't have told him! Victor clearly wanted it to be a secret." He said angrily.

Mila shrugged as she looked at Yurio. "I think he has a right to know since they're engaged." She told Yurio.

Yuri stayed looking down, unsure what to do next. He started breathing heavy, starting to get anxious. Kira was still sitting in Yuri's lap and she tilted her head to look at him, unsure about what was going on.

"Yuri... are you okay?" Mila asked softly and looked at him.

Yuri kept looking down and shook his head. "Why did Victor never tell me..." he mumbled softly and shakily.

"Well... maybe he was just too embarrassed to tell you." Mila suggested. "He was only 12 when he ran away." She informed him.

"But you know!" Yuri said to Mila and finally looked up. He felt betrayed by Victor at that moment. "Both of you know! But he never told me..." he said softly.

"I'm sure Victor has his reasons." Yurio said to him and Yuri shook his head.

"What do you know about this? Please tell me everything." Yuri said to both of them.

Yurio and Mila both looked at each other, unsure if they really should say more.

"Look," Yuri said and showed both of them his engagement ring. "This means that I'm the closest person to Victor... or so I thought. Just tell me everything! I want to know!" He said, starting to get angry. Kira felt that Yuri wasn't happy and soon curled up in her jacket, not wanting anything bad to happen. Yurio noticed and soon picked Kira up out of Yuri's lap. He didn't want her around any of that, so he took her somewhere else in the rink.

Mila looked at Yuri's intense eyes and soon gave in. "I don't know too much... but I'll tell you what I know." She told him;

"Victor ran away from his parents, and the only reason I know why is because they didn't want him to go into competitive skating," She explained. "He lived in Moscow and somehow ran away all the way here to , I honestly don't know how. No one here knew he was a runaway at first, but Yakov was the one that noticed he spent a lot of time at the rink, pretty much all day instead of being in school. Then when the rink closed, he would see Victor walking away and look around before going into an alleyway. Apparently, Victor "lived" in the ally which was between apartment buildings." She told him, "Yakov followed him, secretly, one day and saw Victor sitting there on the ground with just a small puppy next to him. They were both sitting on a blanket and the puppy was resting against a small backpack, that's all that was there. Victor was shocked when he saw someone. Yakov confronted him and soon realized that Victor didn't have a home to go to, so Yakov took Victor in and had him stay at his home. At the time Yakov was still with Lilia, so both of them were pretty much Victor's parents as he grew up." She said to him. "And that's all I know. Mostly from Yakov, but Victor knows that we know."

Yuri listened to everything Mila said and tried processing all of it. "Victor..." he whispered softly and soon looked down again. "I can't believe I never knew... I feel so bad."

"I can understand," Mila said and nodded. "But I think any other questions you have should be answered by Victor." She told him.

Yuri nodded slowly. "I don't even know where to start with him." He told Mila. "He doesn't know that I know now."

"It's going I be okay, Yuri." Mila said softly and smiled. "Just take things slowly. There is probably a reason he didn't tell you."

Yuri nodded again and sighed a little. "I guess you're right..." he said to her. "I'll talk to him when he gets home tonight." He told her and soon looked around. "Where did Yurio take Kira?" He asked and Mila laughed a little. "You were so distracted you, don't even know where your daughter is." She said and smiled. "Don't worry, Yurio is just sitting over there with her." She told him.

Yuri nodded and stood up to go see Kira. Yurio was sitting with her, braiding her hair gently. He saw Yuri come over and stopped.

"Are you calm now?" Yurio asked and kept holding Kira.

"Yes... I'm calm now." Yuri said to him. "I'm going to talk to Victor later. For now, let's practice." He told him.

Yurio nodded and gave Kira back to Yuri. Kira looked at Yuri and snuggled against his chest gently.

After a long day of practice, Yuri went with Kira back to their apartment. When he arrived, Victor still was not back.

Yuri went on with his night and made dinner for him and Kira. Kira kept looking around the apartment, confused as to why Victor was still not there. Yuri noticed and sighed a little.

"He'll be back soon," Yuri said softly to himself as he sat Kira at the table. He let Kira eat herself, as she wanted, and he ate his own food.

Once they finished eating, Yuri sat in the couch and had Kira resting on his chest. He kept looking at the time. It was getting later and later, but Victor still was not back.

After a while, Kira fell asleep on Yuri, unable to stay awake any longer. Yuri noticed Kira was asleep and carried her to her crib. As he laid Kira down, the door soon opened and closed, signaling that Victor was back. He quickly tucked Kira in to bed and went to the door.

"Yuri! You're still awake." Victor said softly and surprised as he noticed the other.

"Yes, Victor..." Yuri said softly to him. "I was waiting up to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" Victor asked as he hung up his coat. "Can't it wait until tomorrow, it's pretty late, and Kira is asleep." He said as he noticed Kira wasn't with Yuri.

Yuri looked at Victor and shook his head. "No, Victor... it can't wait." He told him and crossed his arms. "It's because... I know your secret." He said softly.

"My secret? I don't have any secrets." Victor told Yuri, yet a little worried.

"Don't lie Victor!" Yuri yelled a little. "I know..." he said, trying to calm down. "I know that you're a runaway."

* * *

for anyone who thinks there isn't more to Victor's story... don't worry. there will be more.  
I hope everyone liked another sudden ending! Leave feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with a new chapter! And don't worry, next weeks chapter wont take too long to come out.  
Someone had messaged me about permission to make fanart off of this fic (thank you :) ) and just as a general statement, im okay with fanart and definitely encourage it! (I love when people do art off of fics) I only ask two things though: 1) You leave a link to this fic wherever you post it 2) send me a link to your art! I want to see it! I'll even put a link to it here so everyone can see your art!  
thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Victor stood frozen as he heard Yuri. Yuri looked back at Victor intensely, waiting for the other to say something.

"W-Who told you..." Victor asked softly.

"Mila and Yurio. They seemed to know for a while and had quite a few details." Yuri said and crossed his arms. "Yet I, your fiancé, don't know anything."

Victor bit his lip as he heard Yuri. "Please... it's not what you think." He told Yuri. "I couldn't tell you."

"Why not! Why couldn't you tell me..." Yuri said, starting to get upset. "I thought you trusted me. I always trusted you." He said and started tearing up.

"I do trust you... oh god, I trust you a lot, Yuri. Please don't cry." Victor told him. "It's really selfish... but I didn't tell you because... I didn't want you to think of me the wrong way." He admitted to him.

"T-Think of you the wrong way?" Yuri repeated, confused. He picked up his glasses and tried to stop himself from crying.

"Because, if you knew I ran away from my own family... you would probably think I run away from everything. That I never face any situations." Victor explained to Yuri. "That I would... run away from you."

Yuri bit his lip as he looked at Victor. "I know you wouldn't..." he said to him.

"Of course I wouldn't, I love you Yuri." Victor told him and sighed.

"I love you too..." Yuri mumbled. "But... was your family really that bad that you needed to run away from them?" He asked and Victor looked away. "Please just... tell me everything now. I'm not upset, I just want to know. You know basically everything about me already." He told Victor.

Victor shook his head and sighed as he heard Yuri. "It's a long story." He said and moved to sit on the couch.

"And I'm here to listen." Yuri said and went to sit next to Victor. "Kira is asleep, and we don't have anything to do early in the morning. We have all the time you need." Yuri said and slowly moved to hold Victor's hand. "Tell me... from the beginning."

Victor looked down at his hand that was holding Yuri's. He thought for a moment and soon looked up at Yuri. He nodded his head and held Yuri's hand tighter.

"From the beginning?" Victor said and looked up, thinking where he should start. "Well, I was born and lived in Moscow. Both my parents were in their late twenties or early thirties when I was born. They were very wealthy from their jobs, so money was never a problem in my family." He started explaining. "I was an only child... so my parents only focused on their work and me. When I say focused... I mean they micromanaged my life." He told Yuri and sighed. "Well... when I was 10, I begged my parents to let me take ice skating lessons after I watched a skating competition on tv. After a lot of begging... they agreed to lessons, but at an all girls ice skating rink. They said it was because that rink was the closest to our home... but i think it was a way to humiliate me and try to get me to give up. I didn't give up though and I went to the classes with a bunch of girls. I guess it actually helped a lot because it taught me to be more graceful on the ice." He explained to Yuri. "I spent a lot of time at that ice rink and started to actually fit in with the girls there. I started growing my hair out like the girls because I thought it looked nice and it always mesmerized me to see their hair floating on air as they skated around. It was beautiful." He said and stopped for a moment, smiling as he remembered them. "My parents hated that I had long hair though, and they made it quite obvious. I think the most vivid memory of my mother was one day she kept forcing me to cut my hair, but I refused since it was already past my shoulder blades. I went to sleep that night and woke up when I felt a few strands of hair fall on my face. All I saw was my mother standing over me with a pair of scissors and holding a lock of my hair. I screamed so loud that night, I thought the neighbors would call the cops. After that, my parents just humiliated because of my hair and skating. They kept calling me a girl and for my 11th birthday, all they bought me was a dress." He said and shook his head as he remembered it.

"After a couple of years since I started skating, I guess I became a pretty good skater because my skating coach secretly sent a video of my last routine to a bunch of male skating coaches looking for competitive skaters. And before I could find out... my parents found out that I got a ton of replies of coaches wanting me to be their skater. After that, they stopped letting me go to skating classes and forced me to focus just on school work. They even took away my skates and hid them from me..." he said softly and sighed. "I tried dealing with it, hoping that everything would work out, but before I could ask to start skating again, my parents told me that they were going to arrange a marriage for me to "get me on the right path." I couldn't take them anymore... so one night while they were sleeping, I packed a bag and took anything I thought I would need. I took some money in a family safe and even found my skates they took there." Victor said and bit his lip as he remembered it. "I'm not proud of what I did... after that, I went right to a train station and went the farthest I could go for the least amount of money. That's how I ended up in and two weeks after arriving, Yakov found me out. At first I thought he would send me back to my family... but after I explained everything, he took me in like his own son and also became my skating coach. I also changed my last name so my parents couldn't find me." He told Yuri. "But one good thing did happen on my way to . Once I got off the train, I found a little puppy in a box with a blanket. There was no note, but I asked the conductor and he said the puppy just showed up one day. I thought the puppy was a lot like me... so I took him along with me. If you couldn't tell... that's Maccachin I found." Victor said and laughed a little. He then sighed as he looked at Yuri. "Any... questions? I promise, I told you everything."

Yuri held Victor's hand tighter and looked down. He then leaned in and hugged Victor tightly. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you..." he said softly and kept holding Victor in his arms. "I'm sorry I got upset. I didn't know." He told him softly.

"Yuri..." Victor whispered as he hugged Yuri back gently. "I understand why you were upset... I shouldn't of kept it a secret from you. I'm sorry." He said but Yuri shook his head.

"Let's just promise to not keep any more secrets from each other..." Yuri said as he rested on Victor.

Victor listened to Yuri and nodded with a smile. "I can do that," he said and smiled. "I promise that I will tell you everything." He told him and Yuri nodded.

Yuri then looked at Victor and yawned a little. "And I promise to tell you everything as well." He said and rested onto Victor's chest. "I love you Victor... please remember that." He told him softly and closed his eyes.

Victor laughed a little and nodded. "I will remember that," he told Yuri and kissed his forehead. "And I love you too." He said as he watched Yuri slowly fall asleep against him.

Victor smiled as he looked at Yuri and soon slowly picked him up in his arms. He carried Yuri and went to the bed with him. He then laid down with Yuri and hugged him gently in his arms. "I don't trust anyone more than you." He said softly as he looked at Yuri and soon fell asleep with him.

* * *

More about Victor's backstory! what do you think? Poor victor.. I got sad while writing this


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back with another update! I'm not sure when chapter 13 will be out though because I have a lot of ideas that need to be formulated for this fic. Its all good things though and I promise no long hiatus. I think maybe a little over a week should be enough time.  
thank you to everyone that leaves feedback and everyone that gives this kudos/ favorites!  
Enjoy the new chapter

* * *

The next day, Yuri went with Victor to his practice. He stood with Yakov on the side of the rink, watching Victor as he warmed up on the ice. Yuri brought Kira there and had her sitting on top of the wall for the rink, so she could watch Victor as well. She held her teddy bear tightly as she watched Victor.

"So... Victor told me everything yesterday." Yuri said to Yakov softly. "I'm sure you heard from Mila and Yurio..." he said and bit his lip.

"I did hear." Yakov said and sighed. "And I think it was about damn time he told you. I told Victor when he came to my home yesterday that he should just tell you!" He said to Yuri.

Yuri nodded as he heard Yakov. "Yes... well, thank you. He told me everything up until you found him in the ally." He told Yakov softly.

"Of course he did, but I bet Victor didn't tell you anything about after he started living with me." Yakov said and raised an eyebrow to Yuri.

"No... he didn't. He promised he told me everything." Yuri said and started getting defensive again.

"Stop being so anxious." Yakov said and put his hand up. "Victor did tell you everything because he never realized that the way he acted in my home was out of the ordinary." He told him.

"What did Victor do when he started living with you?" Yuri asked softly and hugged Kira a little against him.

"Well... for starters, he never slept threw a night completely for the first two years. He would sleep a couple of hours, then wake up and stay up with his puppy, and then before the sun rose, he would go back to sleep again." Yakov explained to Yuri. "I only knew this because sometimes I left in the middle of the night for a flight when it was competition season, and I always saw the light on in Victor's room." He told him. "He also never really talked to me or Lilia the first year he was with us. He only spoke when he was spoken to. Other than that, he was pretty quiet and stayed out of our way in the house." He said to him. "We always tried to involve him when we did things, but he always refused and did his own thing. I know he was lonely... but I guess he didn't want to bother us."

Yakov kept watching Victor on the ice and sighed a little. "I could never exactly tell what Victor was thinking. I still can't!" He said to Yuri and shook his head. "I can tell one thing though... Victor really has it bad for you." He told Yuri and Yuri's eyes widened. "Most of the day yesterday, Victor was talking about you. He talked constantly about how good you were and how well you take care of your daughter there." He said and gestured to Kira, who was still watching Victor with a smile. "Usually Victor is very quiet that day of the year... but for the first time, we couldn't get him to stop talking!" He told Yuri and shook his head. "All Victor wants is for you to win gold and the Grand Prix final. But of course, he wants to challenge you and be your biggest competitor." He told Yuri.

"I'm glad... I want to compete with Victor. I have always wanted to." Yuri told Yakov softly.

"This should definitely be an interesting year." Yakov said and crossed his arms.

Yuri nodded in agreement and smiled a little as he turned to look back at Victor on the ice. Victor had finished warming up and skated over to Yuri and Kira. He smiled and kissed the top of Kira's head gently, making her giggle.

"She was watching me the whole time I warmed up." Victor told Yuri and smiled. "I think she likes watching us skate." He said and laughed a little.

"Whenever you jump, she always starts moving around." Yuri told Victor and laughed a little. "I think she wants to applaud you, but she doesn't know how."

Victor nodded and thought a little as he heard Yuri. "Isn't there a way to clap in sign language?" He asked Yuri.

Yuri shrugged as he heard Victor. "I'm not sure. I guess she wouldn't really clap like for you, though." He told him. "I'll look it up when we get home." He said and Victor nodded.

"Victor, come on. It's time to skate your program." Yakov scolded, stopping Victor and Yuri's conversation. Victor nodded and waved to Kira before he skated to the center of the ice. Kira waved back with a smile and kept hugging her teddy bear as she watched, excited.

The music started and Victor begin, moving gracefully on the ice. It was his first time doing the full program in front of Kira and Yuri.

Yuri watched with a smile and held Kira gently. As Victor did his first jump, Yuri clapped a little and Kira moved her body, giggling happily. She loosened the grip on her teddy bear, trying to clap like Yuri was. Victor smiled a little and continued, happy to perform for his family.

Victor then went for his first quad and landed it perfectly. Yuri clapped again for Victor and Kira finally realized she had to put her hands together to follow Yuri.

Kira put her hands together slowly, not really making sound, but she smiled brightly and giggled. She then jumped a little excitedly, but dropped her teddy bear onto the ice since she wasn't holding it tightly.

Victor continued the program and Kira stared down, seeing she couldn't find her teddy bear. She started sniffling, upset that her bear was gone.

Victor soon went for his next quad and as he started, Kira cried out loudly, throwing a tantrum without her bear.

"Kira!" Yuri and Victor said out loud as they heard her. Victor stumbled as he stopped mid-quad and fell on the ice.

"Victor!" Yakov yelled as he watched Victor fall. He watched Victor, making sure he was okay, but was distracted by Kira crying next to him. Victor then got up quickly and skated over to Kira. Yakov sighed and shook his head.

Yuri picked Kira up and tried calming her down. He patted her back gently, trying to quiet her.

"What happened?" Victor asked, panicking as he went over to Yuri.

"I don't know... we were watching you together and she just started crying!" Yuri said, worried.

"Why would she just cry?!" Yakov said as he stood next Yuri, watching as he held Kira.

Victor sighed and held his head, looking down. He soon noticed the teddy bear on the ice and slowly reached down to pick up.

As Victor reached for the bear, he felt an awful pain in his arm. "Damn it..." he mumbled to himself and held his hurting arm. He slowly reached again with the other arm and picked up the bear. "She lost this..." he told Yuri and winced a little.

Yuri looked at Victor and saw the bear. "She lost her toy!" He said and quickly got it from Victor. He then sat Kira back down and showed her the teddy bear. "It's right here..." he said softly and sighed. "It's okay..." he told her gently, even if she couldn't hear.

Kira blinked a little as she saw the toy, slowly stopping her crying. She reached out to grab it from Yuri, and smiled a little as she held it again in her arms.

"She just lost her toy... oh god, she never did that before." Yuri said and looked at Victor. Victor was holding his arm still, biting his lip as he kept feeling pain. "Victor... are you okay?" Yuri asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just landed weird." Victor said and tried calming down. "I'm just happy that Kira is okay. I was so worried something bad happened." He told Yuri. "I guess she's really attached to that toy."

Yuri nodded slowly as he looked at Victor, still not sure if he was okay.

"Victor, take a break." Yakov told him. "Have the trainer check your arm." He said and Victor nodded, skating off the ice.

Kira saw Victor get off the ice and tilted her head, unsure why he was stopping.

Yuri picked Kira up and carried her as he followed Victor to the trainer. He put his hand over Kira's arm that held the teddy bear, making sure she wouldn't drop it again.

Victor went to the trainer and sat down with them. Yuri stood next to them with Kira and listened.

The trainer checked out Victor's arm and soon sighed a little. "Victor... I think you seriously sprained your elbow."

* * *

Before anyone asks I just want to clarify 2 things that I know will probably be commented on  
1st When it says "trainer" it means a Sports Trainer who is usually only specialized for sports injury. Like if you have a hurt wrist, they are the ones that correctly bandage it. When I used to do figure skating, It was always necessary to have a trainer there in case of an injury.  
2nd The reason Victor didn't feel any pain at first was because he was worried more about Kira than anything  
I hoped everyone liked this chapter! I'll updating soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'm not abandoning this fanfic! I promise it is not dead!  
I have just been SO busy and had no time to write this. I hope everyone enjoys it though and leave lots of feedback!

* * *

"That was completely reckless, Victor!" Yakov yelled at Victor. "As a professional skater, you should know better than to get distracted so easily." Victor stayed quiet and looked down at his lap as he was scolded by Yakov.

After Victor was told his elbow was sprained, Yuri, Kira, and himself went to the hospital. He had his arm bandaged and put into a sling.

"My daughter was crying... I needed to know what happened" Victor told Yakov softly as he looked up at him.

"Yuri and I were right next to her. If something was wrong, we could have helped her much quicker than you could of." Yakov told him. "If you would have waited one second and finished your jump, then this wouldn't have happen." He said and sighed. "Now how long do you have that thing on your arm?" He asked as he pointed to Victor's sling.

"Two weeks... and then one week for recovery." Victor told him and went back to looking down.

Yakov sighed again as he heard Victor and shook his head. "That is three weeks of no practice! Do you think this won't affect you? Because it will." He yelled at him. "And you say you want to be a competitor to Yuri... you won't even be close to him without more practice."

Victor bit his lip as he heard Yakov. "You think I don't know that!" He said and soon stood up, facing Yakov. "There is nothing I can do now... so the best thing to do is move on and deal with it." He told him.

"Just rest and try to heal." Yakov told Victor and looked at him. "Then maybe you can come back sooner." Victor nodded slowly as he listened to Yakov.

After he was done talking to Yakov, Victor went back to his apartment to see Yuri and Kira.

Yuri sat with Kira on the couch, trying to go over some simple sign language with her. Kira tried to pay attention to Yuri, but she kept getting distracted by Maccachin who was sitting next to them. When Victor arrived back, he stayed quiet and tried getting his coat off by himself. It was more difficult for him without being able to use his other arm.

"Oh, Victor," Yuri said and soon got up, picking Kira up in his arms. "Let me help you." He said and helped take off Victor's jacket, soon hanging it up.

"Thanks..." Victor said softly and kept looking down, sighing.

"How was everything?" Yuri asked, going to sit on the couch again with Victor.

"As expected, Yakov yelled at me. He told me to just heal up so I can come back quicker." Victor explained. "I wish this didn't happen..." he said and sighed again.

"Victor... it was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself." Yuri said softly. "At least now, we can spend some more time with Kira." He said, trying to think positive. "We'll be a regular family!"

Victor looked at Yuri and nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah... I guess." He said and soon held Kira, using only his good arm. "Has she been learning everything well?" He asked Yuri.

"She tries, but she is easily distracted..." Yuri explained to Victor. "I'm going to have to keep Maccachin out of the room when I'm teaching her. She's just obsessed with petting him."

Victor laughed a little as he heard Yuri. He found it very funny that Kira could get so distracted just from Maccachin. "She really loves soft things." He said and smiled as he looked at Kira.

Yuri shook his head and sighed. "She does need to focus a little more..." he said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Yuri." Victor told him and finally smiled brightly. "You're doing a great job at teaching her and I'm sure everything will be great!" He told him.

Yuri slowly smiled and nodded in response. "Well, I guess now with our free time, we can both teach Kira." He told him and Victor nodded. Yuri smiled and took out his book on sign language again. They both started teaching Kira as best as they could.

Two weeks pasted, and Victor finally got the sling off of his arm. He had been spoiled by Yuri the past two weeks; he was fed everything and had help getting dressed each morning. Although the liked that, he was happy to have the sling off.

A few times during the weeks, he went and practiced with Yuri at the rink, leaving Kira to be watched by Yurio. Now that he could move his arm, he wanted to get back to skating. Their next Grad Prix would be sooner than they thought.

Victor woke up early and got Kira ready for the day. Yuri was still sleeping soundly, unaware of what the other was doing.

Soon, they were ready and Victor went to Yuri, shaking him awake. "Yuri... it's time for my practice." He told him.

Yuri mumbled sleepily and soon sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Victor... you still have a week of recovery. You can't skate yet." He told him.

Victor pouted as he heard Yuri. He had forgotten about recovery. "But I feel fine!" He whined to Yuri. "I'm sure I healed quickly so it's okay." He told him but Yuri shook his head in response, not having any of that. He grabbed Victor's good arm and soon pulled him back onto the bed. He smiled as he closed and eyes and hugged Victor close. "You need to recover." He told him softly.

"But I'm bored just staying at home." Victor told Yuri softly.

"I can make it less boring". Yuri said and smirked a little. Soon, opening his eyes to looked at Victor intensely. "I'll call Yurio later so he can watch Kira."

Victor blushed a little and nodded happily. He knew what Yuri was suggesting."Yes, Yes! Please do!" He told him.

Yuri laughed and nodded slowly as he heard Victor. "But only if you stay here and rest your arm." He told him and Victor nodded again.

"I won't move a muscle!" Victor responded.

* * *

A/N Next chapter will have this fic... go up in rating. Prior warning right now.  
ALSO! I have started another Yuri on Ice fanfic if you guys want to check it out. It's called "A Dangerous Love Affair"  
So far it has 2 chapters so check it out! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

A/NI know I said this chapter was gonna make the fic go out in rating, but I decided to change a few things.  
This chapter is changed to be with Yurio watching Kira for the night and then the next chapter is gonna be of Victor and Yuri's night alone together and although it might be a little smexy, I decided to also make it funny so it fits with the fic more. a hardcore sex chapter just didn't seem to fit in my mind idk  
but please enjoy and thank you for the nice feedback!

* * *

"Please take good care of Kira." Victor said softly as he handed her over to Yurio.

"Don't worry. This isn't my first time watching her." Yurio said and rolled his eyes. He held Kira gently in his arms.

"But it's your first time having her over night!" Victor told him. "Maybe Yuri changed his mind about her staying here... i'll bring Kira back home to him."

"No! I got this" Yurio said and pushed Victor away. "You and Yuri wanted a night alone together, and now you got it. Just go home." He told him.

"But... I don't know. Does this make us bad parents?" Victor asked, worried.

"It does not. Now bye!" Yurio said and closed the door on Victor. He sighed and carried Kira inside. Victor left a bunch of things for Kira to stay overnight. Yurio looked threw the bag and gave Kira her teddy bear.

"I can handle this... Victor and Yuri are just too over protective." Yurio mumbled to himself. He then sat with Kira on the couch.

Yurio had his own apartment. Although Yurio had lived with his parents, it became easier for him to have his own place closer to the ice rink. It was a small apartment, but Yurio didn't mind. It was perfect for him and his cat, Pyocha.

Kira looked around the apartment and smiled. She liked the new scenery. She held her teddy bear close as she tried to move around on Yurio's lap. She wanted to see the apartment.

"No no..." Yurio said and held her tighter. "No accidents while I'm watching you." He mumbled and sighed. "Why don't we just eat dinner." He said out loud and picked Kira up. He brought her to the kitchen and sat her down on a high chair that Victor brought over. He then made rice for Kira as Yuri instructed over the phone.

Once he finished the rice, he placed it in a bowl and gave it to Kira.

"I hope I'm doing this right." Yurio said and sighed. As Kira was eating, there was a knock at the door. Yurio stood up and went to answer.

At the door was Yurio's boyfriend, Otabek.

"Beka!" Yurio yelled out and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Otabek smiled a little and held Yurio. "I have a break since my coach had some family problems." He explained. "I have a week off so I decided to come here and be with you as a surprise."

Yurio looked at Otabek and smirked a little. "Good. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He said and grabbed Otabek's luggage. He brought it into his apartment.

Otabek looked around and soon noticed another bag that wasn't his. It was the one with all of Kira's things.

"Is someone else here?" Otabek asked Yurio as the other was excitedly unpacking his things.

"Oh, I'm watching Victor and Yuri's daughter." Yurio said and stood up. "Here, I'll let you see her. She's really cute." He said and walked with Otabek to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, Kira was missing from her chair.

"Oh no..." Yurio said softly and froze. "Where is Kira!" He yelled out and looked around frantically.

"Just call her name." Otabek said as he looked around.

"She won't respond... she's deaf." Yurio said and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was worried something would happen to her. "We'll tear apart the whole apartment if we have to! Let's just find her!" He said and looked threw the entire kitchen. Otabek followed and looked through the living room. She wasn't in either room.

Otabek kept looking and soon heard the meow of Yurio's cat. "Puma Tiger Scorpion?" He questioned as he heard it coming from under the blanket that was on Yurio's floor. He picked it up and saw Kira petting Pyocha gently. She had a bright smile as she played with Pyocha's fur.

"Yura... I found her." He called out and Yurio came running into the bedroom. He saw Kira and picked her up quickly.

"Oh she worried me so much!" Yurio yelled out. He tried signing 'bad' to Kira, but she didn't understand it. He sighed and soon hugged her close. "I'm just glad she's okay..." he said softly.

"She must have been following Puma Tiger Scorpion." Otabek said as looked at the cat. Pyocha meowed and jumped onto Yurio's bed to sleep.

"She does like soft things.." Yurio said and looked at Kira. "How could she climb down from her chair though? And follow him?" He questioned and sighed. "I guess she's that determined."

"Well... at least it's okay now." Otabek said and patted Yurio's shoulder gently.

Yurio nodded and smiled. "I guess I should let Kira finish eating... and then we'll put her to bed." He said and Otabek nodded.

Once Kira was finished eating, Yurio changed her into her pajamas and finished by braiding her hair to be out of her face. Kira had straight black hair that fell to her shoulders, but Yurio was able to make two small braids from it. He smiled as he worked on her hair and she held her teddy bear. Otabek watched them.

"You're good with kids." Otabek pointed out, but Yurio shook his head.

"I don't know... I think I'm just good with Kira" Yurio said softly back and finished with her hair. He smiled and picked her up to lay her down to sleep. He wrapped her in a blanket and signed 'good night', which she returned and soon closed her eyes. Yurio smiled and went back to the living room to be with Otabek.

"Why just Kira?" Otabek asked as Yurio sat next to him. Yurio rested on his chest and shrugged.

"I don't know... she's different." Yurio said softly. "I just work well with her. She's special. I know she'll do great things in the future."

Otabek nodded and held Yurio close. "That sounds nice," he said softly. "I hope you two stay close." He told him. Yurio smiled and nodded slowly.

"Victor and Yuri are good parents, so I know she'll be happy." Yurio explained to Otabek softly. "But I still want to be there for her."

* * *

A/N There is a touch of foreshadowing to future future chapters in the end... but I wont say too much. I still have a lot of ideas for this fic so although I don't update often please stay with me! As of right now I see AT LEAST 5 more chapters of this fic. so please enjoy and I thank you again for your continued support!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:A new update! I really hope no one is disappointed by this chapter... it ended up completely different than my original idea. oh well, please enjoy and leave feed back!

* * *

Victor arrived back home, a little upset, since he left Kira. Yuri was in the bedroom, getting himself ready for Victor.

Victor sighed and walked into the bedroom, looking at Yuri on the bed. The other was already fully undressed and preparing himself on the bed.

"Ah! Victor!" Yuri yelled out and quickly grabbed a robe to cover himself. "Knock before you enter! I wanted to surprise you!" He told him.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just feel very distracted." Victor admitted and sighed. "I'll wait." He said and turned to leave, but Yuri got up from the bed. He put his robe on correctly and tied it. It was short on him and sheer.

"Wait Victor." Yuri said and held his shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Kira?" He asked.

Victor sighed and shook his head. "I'm just worried about leaving her for a whole night." He told Yuri. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Victor..." Yuri said softly and hugged him from behind. "I'm sure she'll be perfect." He said and rubbed his hands down Victor's abdomen. "We've wanted this night for a while. It's hard to do anything when Kira is around." He told him. "Let's enjoy it and not worry too much."

Victor turned around to look at Yuri and nodded. "I guess you're right." He said and smiled. "And look at you. You look great." He said and tried lifting the bottom of Yuri's robe, but Yuri stopped him.

"Nope, not yet." Yuri said and giggled. He held Victor's hand and guided him to the bed. He smirked as he took off his glasses and looked at Victor intensely. "You're going to need to come closer~" he said and pulled Victor onto the bed with him. "I can't really see~"

Victor laughed as he watch Yuri and soon slowly took off his shirt. "I think you should look into getting contacts." He said back to him. Yuri smiled, but shook his head. He liked having an excuse to pull Victor close to him. Victor smirked and soon had Yuri pinned against the mattress.

Yuri looked at Victor and soon furrowed his brow. "Kira wasn't upset when you left though... right?" He asked. He tried to stay in the mood, but after thinking about what Victor said, he started to worry.

"It didn't seem like it." Victor said and tilted his head. Yuri nodded and then shook his head. He smirked and then moved his hands to slowly slide off Victor's pants. "Where were we." He said and smiled, trying to continue. Victor nodded and followed along. He reached to undo the tie on Yuri's bathrobe, leaving him naked.

"V-Victor..." Yuri said softly and blushed. "Y-You don't think Kira is crying because we're not with her?" He asked, breaking the mood again.

"Yuri! I thought we weren't going to think about that." Victor said and frowned a little. "You're making me worry more..." he said and sighed.

"I'm very worried about her." Yuri said and sat up on the bed. He sighed and slowly tied back up his robe. "I can't do this." He told Victor.

Victor looked at Yuri and nodded slowly. "I understand... I can't either." He told Yuri.

"I guess we are just very protective parents." Yuri said and laughed a little.

"Does that mean we're good parents?" Victor asked and held Yuri's waist gently.

"I think so, as long as we aren't too protective." Yuri told Victor softly. He reached and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I didn't realize until later, but I think my parents did pretty well with me." He said and smiled.

"I wish I could say the same." Victor said and sighed a little.

Yuri looked at Victor, feeling sad for him. "Victor..." he said and held his shoulder gently. "Don't think like that..." he said but Victor shook his head.

"No, it a good thing." Victor said and smiled. "I don't want to be like how my parents were... so I'll be a better parent to Kira."

Yuri smiled and nodded. "You're perfect. You won't be like them... you left them." He said and leaned in to kiss Victor's lips gently. "Come on, let's not worry too much either." He said to Victor. "As good parents, we should be able to trust others with out kid."

"I'm not in the mood anymore though." Victor told Yuri sheepishly.

"Me neither... so let's just watch some tv and then rest. We'll pick Kira up early tomorrow." Yuri said and pulled Victor to lay down on the bed next to him. He leaned over and grabbed his glasses, putting them back on. He then handed Victor the remote and cuddled against him.

"I love you Victor." Yuri whispered softly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Yuri." Victor said back and smiled softly. He turned on the tv, letting them watch together until they went to sleep.

The next morning, Yuri and Victor woke up early to pick up Kira. They were in the apartment, getting ready together. Yuri smiled, helping Victor button his shirt.

As they were finishing up, they heard a knock at the door.

"You didn't tell Yurio to come here with Kira... right?" Yuri asked Victor and looked at the door.

"No... I clearly said we would go there." Victor said and soon moved away from Yuri. "I wonder who it could be." He said and went to the door.

There was another knock and Victor soon opened the door. Standing at the door was a woman with a cigarette in her mouth. She seemed older by the way stood dominantly in front of Victor, but had a younger looking face. She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a braid, standing out against the expensive blue coat she was wearing. Victor's eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

She then reached and pulled a cigarette out of her mouth. She threw it to the ground and put it out under her heels on the concrete outside the apartment. "It's been a long time Victor." She said simply and smirked a little. "I missed you."

Victor stayed frozen looking at the other and gulped a little. "M-Mom?"

* * *

A/N I always end in cliff hangers... oops! And sadly I might not post again for another couple of weeks since im so busy :( But please leave feedback and if you feel vicuuri deprived, please check out my other fic "A dangerous love affair" ! thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N It's been so long and i do apologize very much! I usually update all my fics at once, but one of the chapters in a different fic was giving me serious writers block. I decided to put that one on hold an update the rest! So here you are, a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. Its a little little bit shorter than usual but i think it definitely shows a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri looked at both Victor and the woman. "Your mother?" He questioned, but got no response.  
Victor's mom smiled and nodded as she looked at Victor. "I finally found you Victor, after all these years." She said and invited herself into the apartment, taking off her coat and placing it on the coat rack. She went up to Victor and kissed his cheek, smiling at him. She then went and sat on the couch in the living room. Victor turned around, not looking at Yuri, and followed her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, terrified.  
"What? I can't come to see my own son that I haven't seen in almost two decades?" Victor's mom responded and crossed her legs as she sat. She now had on a silk blouse and skirt that was covered before from the jacket. "You were hard to find Victor, I give you props for that." She said and sighed. "But I finally found you."  
Yuri slowly followed behind and listened to Victor and his mom speak. They spoke in Russian, but Yuri tried to keep up with what they were saying with the little Russian he knew.  
"Where's dad then?" Victor asked and crossed his arms.  
"Actually, he's part of the reason I've been searching harder for you." Victor's mom said and soon stood up again. She went close to Victor and looked at him, trying to state her dominance. "Your father passed away a week ago, had a heart attack. I wanted to find you, and have you come to the funeral." She explained. "Even come and take over his company..."  
"Take over the company? No... never." Victor said and shook his head. "And why would I go to the funeral?" Victor asked, trying to stand up again his mother. "He was not my father, and you are not my mother. I want no part of your lives anymore!"  
Victor's mother frowned and soon reached to hold the collar of Victor's shirt. "Who raised you since birth then? Who gave you everything you wanted until you selfishly ran away?" She said angrily.  
"You ruined my childhood." Victor said back faintly.  
"Ruined!" Victor's mom said and pushed Victor back. "You ruined it for yourself!" She said and shook her head. "You are selfish and ungrateful. It all went downhill once we let you start skating. We should have never let you even start. We should have raised you to run a business!" She told him. "You have been nothing but a disappointment to your family since you started that skating."  
Yuri clenched his fist as he listened to Victor's mom. He couldn't listen to her any longer, and he couldn't handle Victor barley sticking up for himself. He knew this was bad for him.  
"Stop!" Yuri yelled out and went in between Victor and his mom. "Stop talking to him like that! That is no way to speak to a person!" He said, speaking the best Russian he could.  
"Who are you? Telling me how to speak to my own son!" Victor's mom said and frowned.  
"Im his fiancé." Yuri said back to her. "And he's not your son! Your son ran away 15 years ago!" He yelled to her. "This is Victor Nikiforov, the famous, award winning, Russian ice skater." He told her. "He was raised by Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya. He is now the fiancé of Yuri Katsuki and father of a lovely daughter." He said and crossed his arms. "He is in no way connected to the person he used to be. He has no obligation to see you or take over any company! He is not your son! He never was, because you didn't deserve him!" He said and went to hold Victor's hand tightly. "Now leave our home, or I will call the police on a stranger trespassing in our home."  
Victor and his mother looked at Yuri, shocked. Neither could believe what he had said.  
Victor's mom then blinked a little and frowned again. "I always knew you were trying to be a disgusting female... a cross dresser." She said to just Victor, ignoring Yuri. "Trying to be with a man... having him speak so rudely." She then moved and went to leave. "I'll go, but don't think you won't see me again Victor. You can't run away our family forever." Victor's mom then scoffed at him and left, slamming the door behind her.  
Victor looked at Yuri, ignoring his mother leaving. Yuri sighed and looked back at Victor.  
"Are you okay?" Yuri asked softly and went up to Victor, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry she came here and said those things."  
Victor held Yuri gently and shook his head. "No Yuri... I don't care about her. You were right. I'm not her son anymore." He said softly. "Everything you said... I'm so happy."  
"Well... I couldn't let her just say those things. And you were letting her!" Yuri said and pushed Victor's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Yuri... it was just so sudden. She came in here, started saying those things. I didn't know what to do." Victor apologized.  
"It's okay now... she's gone." Yuri said softly and kissed Victor's cheek. "Even if she comes back, I'll be right here to help you stand up for yourself." He said and Victor nodded.  
"Thanks Yuri. I love you." Victor said and smiled softly.  
"I love you too..." Yuri said and soon moved to hold Victor's hand. "Now come on. Let's pick up Kira." He told him and smiled. If you want to talk, we can along the way."  
Victor nodded and followed next to Yuri. He smiled and went with him out of the apartment. He loved Yuri more and more every day. He was very grateful the other stood up for him. He wasn't sure how things would have turned out if Yuri wasn't there. But he didn't have to worry, because Yuri was with him and always would be.

* * *

A/N So what do you guys think? Opinions on Victor's mother? Opinions on how Victor or Yuri handled this? i would love to know what everyone thinks.

I hope to have another chapter out sooner than 2 months this time. Please stick with me, as of right now i see about 3 chapters left. Of course this could change but i dont know.  
Enjoy and leave feedback as always!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Yes I'm back! After being an awful person and not updating, i am back! I do apologize, i had everything planned out for the end of this, but i got so busy that i couldn't update. Never fear, i am back with a chapter. I hope you guys still care about this fic tho... enjoy!

* * *

Months had passed since Victor's mother had visited Victor and Yuri. During those months, they didn't seen her again, but out of precaution, Yuri and Victor had decided to move to a new apartment in Russia. They didn't want to have anymore "surprise visits" and they definitely didn't want Kira getting hurt by any issues with Victor's family.

After they had finally settled down and moved, Victor and Yuri had started their competitions for the Grand Prix final.  
After a few months, the time for the final finally arrived.  
Kira had travelled with them to all the other competitions leading up to the final. Victor insisted she go with them to the final as well, instead of staying with Yuri's parents in Japan like Maccachin. Yuri was hesitant at first, but soon agreed after Victor's begging.  
The road to the Grand Prix Final had been difficult for Victor, while Yuri and Yurio had qualified easily. Victor just barely made it there with them, since he was struggling a little with getting back on the ice for competitions. Yuri worried about Victor, but he knew he had to focus on getting gold. He knew Victor would officially marry him when he won gold. He wanted to have a complete family.

The Grand Prix Final was in Vancouver that year. Victor and Yuri arrived a few days before the competition started. After they settled in, they decided to take Kira around the city.  
Yuri carried Kira in his arms as they walked around. Victor walked beside them and smiled as he looked at Kira.  
"I think she's enjoying it here," Victor pointed out as he saw Kira was smiling as she looked at all the shops around them.  
"I think she just likes all the traveling and seeing new places." Yuri said as he held Kira closer. "I'm glad I listened to you and brought her here with us."  
Victor nodded in agreement with Yuri. "I wanted her to also see us compete at the final. Maybe even see both of us on the podium too." He told Yuri.  
"I hope she can see that" Yuri said and sighed.  
"Of course she will. We've both been working very hard for this." Victor told Yuri. "Don't be negative now, it's only two days until we compete.  
"I know..." Yuri said and then he sighed a little again. He kept walking with Kira in his arms and next to Victor.  
Kira kept looking around as they walked, smiling happily as she looked at the sights.

After a while of walking around, Victor and Yuri went with Kira back to the hotel they were at. Kira had fallen asleep against Yuri, so he carried her gently back inside their room.  
"I didn't even notice that she was tired." Yuri said softly to Victor as he laid Kira down to sleep.  
"Me neither, but at least she can rest now." Victor said as he walked up next to Yuri.  
Yuri nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll stay here with her the rest of the night." He said and sat down onto the bed. "Do you have anything else planned for tonight?" He asked Victor.  
"Chris invited me for drinks," Victor said as he looked at his messages from Chris on his phone. "But I'll stay here with you and Kira."  
Yuri looked at Victor and shook his head. "Don't worry, you can go with Chris if you want." Yuri insisted and smiled. "Kira will just be sleeping the whole time anyways. There is not much for us to do."  
"Are you sure?" Victor asked as he looked at Yuri. Yuri looked at him and nodded in response. "Okay, I'll be back later." Victor said and picked up Yuri's hand, kissing his ring gently.  
Yuri blushed a little at the gesture. "J-Just don't be back too late..." he said to Victor. "I'm going to stay up waiting for you."  
Victor nodded and stood up, he then left the room as he texted Chris that he was on his way.  
He took the elevator and went down to the lobby. As he exited, he could see Yurio and Otabek standing by the windows. At first he thought they were looking out at the view, but he soon noticed they were arguing, and it was starting to get heated.  
"I should have never told you. Why do you even care what I do?" Yurio said and looked out the window, avoiding Otabek's glare.  
"Because I'm not going to just let you do something so stupid." Otabek said and grabbed at Yurio's arm, but the other pushed it away.  
"For once I'm doing something for someone else. Shouldn't you be happy?" Yurio said and rolled his eyes.  
"Not when it's something like this." Otabek said and pulled Yurio to look at him.  
Victor had started walking up to them, wanting to help them settle down, but soon froze as he heard Otabek.  
"I'm not letting you purposely mess up at the final."  
Victor's eyes widened as he heard that. He knew it was something he shouldn't have over heard, but now he had to know why. He quickly moved and hid behind a pillar that was near Yurio and Otabek, continuing to listen in on their conversation.  
"I have to." Yurio said through clenched teeth. "Or else... Yuri may never win gold." He admitted to Otabek.  
"I don't understand, why does it matter if Yuri wins gold or not?" Otabek asked him, still angry. "Because Victor says that he won't marry Yuri until Yuri wins gold?"  
"It's exactly that." Yurio said and sighed. "They won't get married. And it's not fair to Kira to have two parents that aren't married yet, and might not because of a stupid rule." He explained. "This is all for Kira... I care about her too much. I don't want my winning of gold to keep her from having a true family."  
Victor listened to everything and soon let out a heavy breath. He came out from behind the pillar and walked over to Yurio and Otabek.  
"Don't think so highly of yourself, Yurio." Victor said and crossed his arms. Yurio looked up at Victor with wide eyes, petrified that he heard everything. "Just because you won last year, doesn't guarantee that you will this year." He told him. "I may have been having a rough season, but Yuri has been doing amazing. He is a contender for gold just as much as you are."  
Yurio shook his head and frowned out Victor. "If it wasn't for your stupid rule with Yuri, I wouldn't have to purposely let him win."  
"You should be less worried about my rule with Yuri and more worried about what I will tell you." Victor said sternly. "If you dare try to throw the competition and purposely do bad, I will never let you see Kira again."  
Yurio gulped a little and stayed quiet. He could tell that Victor was serious. He only wanted to help Yuri, not hurt himself. Otabek stayed silent beside them, agreeing with what Victor told Yurio.  
"Yuri had stood up for me recently, and it's time I do the same for him." Victor said to Yurio. "Don't underestimate Yuri. He is strong and driven now more than ever." He told Yurio and started to smile a little. "So I want you and him to do your best. This competition will be fair." He told him, and Yurio nodded slowly in response.  
"And no matter what Yuri places, I plan to truly marry him once this is all over." Victor said with a bright smile. Yurio kept staring at Victor, at a loss for words.  
"I'll see you at the rink," Victor said and soon walked off, joining Chris at the other end of the lobby for drinks.  
Otabek then looked at Yurio, waiting for him to say something. "Yurio... are you okay?" He asked him.  
Yurio clenched his fist and looked at Otabek. "I'm going to beat Yuri and Victor at the Grand Prix final. I swear it."

* * *

A/N Did you enjoy the chapter? i hope so! I'm not sure when the next will be out, because im trying to update at least one chapter of all my fics. What do you guys think about the grand prix final? whos gonna win? I made the sad realization that since victor is in the final, one person from the last year isnt. Who could be the one person out? We already know that Yuri, Victor, Otabek, and Chris are in... so who didnt make it to the final this year? JJ or Phichit? Comment what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N A new chapter! Although I had added a few more chapters to make this longer, I only foresee about 2-3 more chapters! Please stay with this to the end and leave lots of feedback!

* * *

"Hello, Kira. I'm Phichit."

Kira looked at Phichit as he waved hello. She smiled and waved back happily.

Yuri held Kira carefully in his arms and smiled. "I think she likes you," He said making Phichit smile.

"I'm glad, she's so cute," Phichit said and kept smiling as he looked at her. "She's here to watch you practice?" He asked and walked with Yuri into the ice rink.

It was the day before the Grand Prix final and all the skaters had set time on the ice to practice their skates.

"I couldn't leave her alone, but I'm going to have Yurio watch her while we practice," Yuri explained to Phichit. "Ever since Victor got hurt, we've had to have someone watch her."

"Oh right, I remember that was a few months ago," Phichit said as he remembered about it. Yuri nodded and kept Kira beside him as he tied up his skates.

"Yurio is supposed to go first," Yuri explained to Phichit.

"Yurio's program is just as amazing as last year, if not better," Phichit said back softly. "It's a tough act to beat."

"Don't be nervous, Phichit. Yours is just as amazing." Yuri said and picked Kira back up after he tied his skates. Kira started playing with her hair as she smiled up at Yuri happily.

"Part of me feels that the only reason I made it this year is because JJ took a year off of skating for his wedding," Phichit said and stood up beside Yuri. They then both walked to go beside the ice.

"You know that's not true," Yuri said softly and shook his head.

As they walked, Yuri saw Victor standing beside Yurio near the entrance to the ice.

"Do you mind watching Kira for a moment?" Yuri asked Phichit as he kept watching Victor and Yurio. They both looked as if they were arguing. "I just want to speak to Victor."

Phichit nodded and held Kira gently. He looked at her and smiled brightly, trying to get her to laugh.

Yuri walked up behind Victor, only catching some of their conversation.

"I don't need to be reminded, Victor," Yurio said and rolled his eyes. "Now let me practice."

Victor sighed and shook his head. "Do your best." He mumbled and watched Yurio as he skated onto the ice. Yakov was at the opposite end, watching as well.

Yuri slowly approached Victor after and stood next to him. "Is everything alright?" He asked, getting Victor's attention.

"Yuri! My love," Victor exclaimed and leaned in to kiss Yuri's cheek. "Everything good but, where is Kira?" He asked.

"She's with Phichit. I was going to sit with her in the stands, but I saw you and Yurio talking." Yuri explained. "He seemed mad... is he okay?"

Victor nodded and looked out at the ice, watching Yurio as he warmed up. "Just trying to motivate him a little." He answered.

Yuri nodded, dropping the subject. He stood beside Victor as they watched Yurio.

After everyone had practiced, they all went to a restaurant as a tradition the night before the Grand Prix final.

Yuri and Victor had brought along Kira, keeping her close as the sat to eat.

"So now that you have Kira, when are you actually going to tie the knot?" Phichit asked as he looked over at Yuri.

Yuri blushed and scratched the side of his head. "Well... Victor did say last year it would be after I win gold." He told him shyly.

"Maybe you should worry more about actually getting on the podium this year," Yurio remarked, earning himself a jab to the side from Otabek.

"Stop that," Otabek said sternly as Yurio rubbed his side. Phichit ignored the comment and only shook his head.

"I think everyone has a good chance this year," Victor said and smiled. "So I wish everyone good luck."

Everyone nodded in agreement and co continued their night together.

After a while, everyone finished and went their separate ways. Yuri walked with Victor back to the hotel, holding Kira in his arms.

Kira laid against Yuri's chest, blinking her eyes to try and stay awake.

"This is way past Kira's bedtime," Yuri said as he rubbed Kira's back, trying to get her to sleep.

"Same goes for us, we have a big day tomorrow," Victor said back. "We need to rest."

Yuri nodded in agreement and walked into the hotel with Victor.

They both walked up to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. As they waited, Yurio and Otabek joined them.

"I think your daughter fell asleep," Yurio said and pointed to Kira.

"I guess she couldn't fight it anymore," Yuri said and laughed a little. "It's late for her." He explained as he stepped into the elevator with everyone else.

Yurio nodded and leaned in to press the button to Otabek's floor. Victor followed and pressed the button to his and Yuri's floor.

"Aren't you on 7?" Victor asked as he saw the light was lit for floor 9.

"I'm on floor 9," Otabek interjected.

"Shouldn't you be going to your room, Yurio. It's a big day tomorrow." Victor said, ignoring Otabek as he stared daggers at Yurio.

"What, you never gave your boyfriend a good luck blowjob before a competition?" Yurio joked and licked his lips.

"I take things seriously if I want to do well," Victor said, starting to get angry.

"We all have different ways of doing things, mine is staying the night in Otabek's hotel room." Yurio bit back.

"Well I know what's better for you," Victor said, going to press the button for Yurio's floor, but Yuri stopped him, holding out his hand to stop Victor's arm.

"Victor. Stop." Yuri said sternly. As he did, the elevator had arrived at Otabek's floor.

"See you later, old man," Yurio said and held Otabek's hand tightly, walking with him out of the elevator.

Yuri looked at Victor, frowning as he faced him. "What was that all about?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yurio isn't taking this seriously. I'm worried." Victor said and looked away.

"Why are you so overly concerned about what Yurio is doing?" Yuri asked him.

"Because He isn't making a good decision," Victor said and sighed.

"Then that's his mistake to make," Yuri said back. "You're acting like he's doing it purposefully."

Victor bit his lip and shook his head. "Let's drop it." He said and walked out of the elevator once it arrived.

Yuri shrugged and nodded, following behind.

"Why did you have to go and piss off Victor like that?" Otabek asked Yurio once they were in his room together.

"It's not like I could tell him the truth..." Yurio mumbled quietly, looking down.

"You know he just wants you to do your best," Otabek said back.

"Oh just shut up and hold me," Yurio said and wrapped his arms around Otabek, pulling him close.

Otabek opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it as he felt Yurio's quick heartbeat against him. He stayed quiet and brought Yurio in tightly.

"I'm nervous, Beka," Yurio said, muffled against the other's chest. "Everyone is expecting so much from me. Victor more than anyone."

"It's going to be okay... I'm here with you." Otabek said and brushed Yurio's hair back gently.

"Thank you... Otabek." Yurio mumbled, slowly calming down against him. He could only calm down briefly as he dug his face into Otabek's chest. The only one not pressuring him was Otabek, unlike anyone else.

It petrified Yurio.

* * *

A/N I ended up using some websites to help make my writing better. I know I'm not the best, but I do enjoy writing fics so I hope everyone enjoys and sees some improvement! Thank you all and leave feedback as always!


End file.
